It Started With A Review
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki never thought he would start a relationship through FanFiction-dot-net. That is, until he got a review one day. SasuNaru
1. Meet Uzumaki Naruto

**A/N: **It's me, again! This idea was inspired by a true happenings. Well, ok, a little of it was. But oh well. Ohh, and there is mentions of Fruits Basket, Bleach, and Full Metal Alchemist.

**Warnings: **Language, lemon, lime, other fruits. Is that it? Probably.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto. You all know this, right?

_Thoughts_ : "Talking"

It Stared With A Review

Chapter 1- Meet Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto Uzumaki had a secret. He told no one, only his fans. Only the people he worked so hard for, giving those rabid girls what they wanted.

Have you guessed it?

Well, if you haven't a clue, Naruto Uzumaki is a yaoi fanfic writer. He writes lemons of all shapes and sizes, but for what reason you may ask? Why is there a man writing such a thing?

Well he just has a passion for boy on boy action one could say.

But it was long ago, someone he met, that inspired him.

* * *

_He was thirteen. Old enough to know rules, but not care enough to follow them. School was average for him and he had a crush, just like any boy would. But it was not a girl who inspired him, because Naruto does not write yuri. He is a yaoi man, nothing more, nothing less._

_So the one day when he was walking home, there was this boy. Yes, he had seen this boy before, in some of his classes. The girls all loved him but he paid no attention to them. And if Naruto guessed right he knew that this boy was a perfect strait A student. What was his name? Something with a S…_

_Wait! There it was!_

_Sasuke!_

_Sas-uke, right?_

_That's who this boy was. He looked alone walking down by the small stream. So Naruto, being the people person he was, went down by this Sasuke._

_"Hi!"_

_But the boy took no interest and walked a little faster. Naruto frowned and caught up to him. "So, is your name Sas-uke?" The boy stopped and glared. It was a very mean glare._

_"My name is Sas-gay." Ohh. So it was like Saus-gay. Naruto laughed a little._

_"Hehe, you have gay in your name! So does that mean you like boys?" Sasuke huffed and took off running. "Wait!" Naruto reached out just in time and took hold of Sasuke's both came to a stop and Sasuke spun, tripped, and fell on top of Naruto. But something else happened too. Something that would make Naruto the great writer he is today._

_When Sasuke oh-so-conveniently fell atop Naruto, they accidentally locked lips!_

_Naruto stared back at an equally surprised Sasuke, and they quickly pulled apart. Sasuke stood up fast, took in one last look at Naruto, and ran off. Naruto just sat there, not knowing what to think. He replayed everything in his head, but he still came up with the same confusing conclusion._

_He just kissed another boy._

_And he liked it._

* * *

At first Naruto labeled himself gay. But decided that labels were stupid. Love is love and he could love another guy and not be ashamed of it. So that's how Naruto came to write yaoi. He found that writing about Characters having the same problems as he did, helped him in ways. Not to mention all the people who loved his work.

When he thinks back on it, Naruto remembers that after that day, he had never seen Sasuke again. Naruto sighed and stared at the computer screen. He was just touching up on a Fruits Basket story about Yuki and Haru and was about to end for the day, it was eleven anyways. If you didn't know by now Naruto is a college student. He does good and always dedicates whatever extra time he has to writing his stories.

But handling school and a job can sometimes be a handful. Naruto smiled as he finished up the last of the chapter and posted it. Today had been successful, which helped him get more done in his extra time. Naruto logged out and put the computer to sleep mode. He brushed his teeth and then went to bed. In the morning he could start another chapter, that is, after reading all of the reviews, PM's, favorite story/ author, and story alerts that is.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, yaoi fanfiction writer, college student, part time job holder, was a very busy man.

* * *

**A/N: Well that ends Chapter 1! So, did ya like it? Maybe found it funny? Or sad, somehow? Then review it!**


	2. The Review

**Note: Italics are also typing when implied.**

Chapter 2- The Review

The alarm went off and Naruto eagerly awoke. He got out of bed, made a quick breakfast and then woke up his computer. He sat down, still eating some toast, and clicked on to his internet.

Twenty-seven, not to bad. Naruto checked each one and responded to all the reviews. He stole a glance at the clock. There was about an hour left before he had to go to his first class at eight. He was reading the last review, and he noticed it was from someone new.

BlackRaven23…Naruto read his review.

_So far you are doing very well. I am a big fan of Yuki/Haru right now and you keep them in character very well. I'm looking forward to your next chapter._ Naruto smiled and replied back.

_Thanks! Yuki/Haru has always been one of my all time favorites! I'll try to put up the next chapter in a couple days! ~KyuubiBoy10~ _The reply was sent and Naruto opened up BlackRaven23's profile. He always looked at his reviewer's profile. Instantly he found out that the raven person was a guy, not a girl, which was not what he had expected. He was a beta reader as well as a writer, but all his stories were angst, and Naruto didn't like angst stories very much. BlackRaven23 never did give his name, but he told his age. He was a collage student, just like Naruto. The blonde skimmed the rest and then closed the tab.

A new document was started and Naruto began a new chapter with the time he had left before class started.

His classes flew by, for once, and Naruto found himself at his dorm room. The door was unlocked and inside was his roommate Shikamaru. The lazy guy was sleeping on the couch. Sometimes Naruto wondered why he was even in collage, but had never got the courage to ask him. Naruto had to be at his job in a couple hours, so he went and took a shower.

As warm water soaked his skin, he remembered the review from that Raven guy. This was new to him. Never had another male reviewed his stories. Naruto scrubbed up his hair and then rinsed. It's no big deal, he's just one guy. I'm sure others read my stories, but don't review…so why can't I stop thinking about him? He finished up and exited the bathroom, see that Shikamaru was awake and watching TV.

"Hey Shika, what you doing?" The spiky hair man just gave him a drowsy look and grunted in response. "That's cool! Well anyways, I'm gunna go type." But Shikamaru stopped him.

"Why do you write gay porn?" This shocked Naruto.

He did not write porn!

Love between two boys wasn't classified as porn no, was it? Well, think of a heterosexual story. They were the same as he wrote, only instead of having to deal with pregnancy (save for Mpreg) all that was needed was lube and stretching. Easier to write and in some way much, much hotter. Naruto turned to his friend and smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't write gay porn. I write yaoi." and without waiting for a response he made his way to the computer.

E-mail was checked again, there was eleven, and then he read a new story by one of his favorite authors. After reviewing, his messenger alerted Naruto that he had a mew e-mail. So he checked it.

It was a pm from BlackRaven23.

This surprised Naruto, and he hurriedly clicked and opened the message._ I checked out some of your other stories and they were all fairly good. But I can see over time your work gets better and better. I was just wondering what pairs you liked from Fruits basket, and Bleach._

So now he wanted to know more about him, interesting. Naruto knew that this guy could be some lying pervert just trying to find him, but he has taken karate, yoga, and once had a personal weight trainer. No, Naruto was not a big buff looking guy like those boxing champs, he was just skilled and looked like a normal collage student, nothing more. Naruto wrote back.

_Well, my favorite Furuba pairs are Yuki/Haru, Yuki/Kyo, Yuki/Boy Akito, Kyo/Haru, Hatori/Shigure, Shigure/Ayame, Shigure/Boy Akito and that's bout it! Then Bleach I only like Renji/Ichigo, Ichigo/Ishida and Ichigo/Chad. What about you? _Naruto sent the response, sat back in his chair and stretched. Work would come too soon. He got started on the new chapter, but after a while got stuck.

Just then Shikamaru walked over to him and sat down on Naruto's bed, which was conveniently located right next to the computer. "We need to get you a girlfriend." Naruto didn't look away from the screen.

"I don't want one."

"Why not?" He sighed and minimized the window. After all, he didn't want Shikamaru calling him a gay porn writer because he had seen the start of a lemon.

"Because, I'm just not interested."

"So you write gay porn to get off, is that what your saying?"

"It is NOT gay porn! Just drop that whole subject. And no, that's not what I'm saying. I mean I just can't deal with a relationship right now." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Right, I forgot. You don't want to let all your fans down." Naruto shot him a glare.

"If all you want to do is poke fun at me, leave." His roommate sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, I know you have to go to work in about half an hour, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, Chouji and Kiba to the club?" The club was a hangout that they went to, sort of like a café, only more like an actual club. Naruto smiled a little and agreed, trying to forget Shika's previous insults. Shikamaru left him alone then.

Right as Naruto was about to shut down, the e-mail alert alerted him again. He quickly checked it, thinking it was just going to be someone who favorited his story. But it was from BlackRaven23. The blonde smiled a little and read the message.

_Well, I see you're a full out yaoi fan. As for me, I like all those pairs as well as some from other manga. Not to be like some stalker but, whats your name?_ Naruto didn't know if he wanted to give this out. Even though the guy implied he wasn't a stalker, he may be. But still…Naruto chewed on his bottom lip and typed.

_Naruto. And yours? _Hopefully the guy would tell his name and not ask about where he lived. But whatever, Naruto just cracked his knuckles and turned the computer down.

Now, to work!

* * *

"Welcome to Tsunade's Tea House! What can I get you girls?" Naruto flashed a grin and the girls giggled. They ordered and Naruto walked away. It was all an act he had to put up, it's not like he wanted to smile and compliment the girls. Boobs, bleh. Naruto shuddered a little and moved back to the kitchen and hung up the order. Then he proceed out again. The bell jingled and four more people came in. It always got crowed around six-thirty for some reason.

He hurried around, almost spilled water, didn't, did it again, but was skilled enough to not drop anything. Finally it was ten and Naruto put away his apron and button up work shirt. He looked at the door and seen the pervy assistant manager trying to flirt with some girls. Key word trying. They didn't look all that interested in him, but kept smiling anyways.

Naruto rolled his eyes and called to the boss. "I'm gunna go now boss lady!" He always called Tsunade boss lady, even though she preferred just boss. She poked her out from the kitchen and waved him off. Naruto got out the door and walked back to his room. The Tea House was only two blocks away from the dorms so he didn't have to drive a car so he could walk. The night outside was beautiful. Twinkling stars over head, a warm breeze from the south mixing with the cool air of the night.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes, thinking about how he had to go with Shikamaru and the other guys to the club. Maybe he could put them off? But he had done that so many times before, they wouldn't appreciate it. Naruto made it back home and found that Chouji and Kiba were already over.

"Hey man!" Kiba grinned and hit him on the back. "Ready to go?" Naruto nodded and quickly changed into some different cloths, brushed his hair, and put on a smile.

"Okay guys, lets go!"

* * *

All four guys walked up to the entrance of the busy building. They made their way inside and pushed through the crowd to the dance floor. Now, Naruto's grind partner was usually Kiba, or Sai, whoever was around at the time.

Yes, they had such things as 'grind partners' but for a good reason. Well, it was good to Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba anyways. It attracted the girls like vulture's to a dead animal. Some of them were his fans on FF, like Sakura and Ino, and the others were just there to see the, as they called it, hot yaoi action. When really all it was was some dancing. But Naruto stilled liked it, and Kiba didn't care who he went with, as long as he got the hot girl in the end. Pff, what a player.

Naruto and the gang stood in the middle of the dance floor. Shikamaru surprisingly looked awake and not his usual 'what a drag' self, which was good. In some ways. Chouji did get some attention, because he was at the top of the wrestling team, one of the best.

Kiba came up behind Naruto and grabbed his hips. "Ready? There's some hot ones here tonight." Kiba laughed at his own words and threw a sexy grin at the girls around them. Once the song changed to something upbeat and easy to dance to, Kiba rocked his hips forward with the music, and Naruto pushed back. More people came over to watch and a few of the girls cheered them on.

Yes, those girls did love their yaoi, even if there wasn't any serious relationship between them. Kiba and Naruto put on a good show for a while until the song changed. Then Kiba headed off into the field of women, looking for the right(hottest) one. Naruto left the floor and went to the counter, he sat on stool and ordered a water.

He looked around a bit, happy this place didn't smell of smoke and alcohol like a bar did. The water was placed in front of him and Naruto drank it down. Free beverages were always the best. His eyes searched over the crowd again, and stopped on someone.

Naruto's eyes widened and he stood up, trying to look over the crowd. There, on one of the big leather couches was-

"Naruto?" the blonde looked away from the couch and stared into emerald eyes. "Sakura?" The girl giggled and gave him a hug.

"I read your newest chapter, and it was great! Anyways, are you here with Kiba and the other guys?" She let him go and Naruto nodded his head. He looked back over to the leather couch, hoping to see that person again.

But the familiar yet mysterious person, was gone.

**A/N: Is this long enough? Hopefully. I will try and get longer if I can! Yes, there was some implied KibaNaru, and sorry if you didn't like that. (Come on, you have to admit those two are pretty hot together. Not that I would write a lemon on them or anything.) Thanks for the reviews and favorites/alerts!**


	3. Seen You

**A/N: I Hope this story isn't to suspenseful for you. But you know me, i love writing suspense. If this gets too suspense filled, i will make it as that. but for now romance and humor is what it is. Now read!**

Chapter 3- Seen You

Sasuke.

That's what his name was.

Naruto stared, mouth open, staring in disbelief at the computer screen.

Sasuke.

Sasuke from school way long ago? It could just be a coincidence, but who would ever have Sasuke as a name other than the Uchiha himself? Naruto laid his fingers on the keyboard and thought of what to type. So if this is the Sasuke from school, then I have finally meet him again! _But I need to ask his last name to find out…And I doubt he'll tell me. That is, if he's still the bastard he was, and I bet that trait has stayed with him for all those years…_Naruto frowned at his fingers and then typed a few questions.

_Ok. So can I ask a few more Q's? If your name is Sasuke, did you used to live in Konoha? Do you know me? And were you at the club last night?_ He sent the message. He knew there was at least a 70% chance Sasuke wouldn't answer those questions, but it was worth a try. Naruto opened his unfinished chapter and started to type. Until Kiba came over and looked over his shoulder. Naruto minimized the window and turned to his friend. He and Chouji had stayed the night since they got back close to three.

"Do you mind not breathing on me? You can sit on the bed if you want to talk." Kiba just shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"So what ya doing?" Naruto opened the window again and started to type.

"Typing." Kiba gave him a blank look.

"I see. But I meant what are you typing." Naruto glanced at him. Maybe the truth would scare him off.

"As Shikamaru puts it 'gay porn'." He studied Kiba's face to see if it chanced. Kiba's lip twitch and all of a sudden he was laughing. Naruto stared at him, wondering what was so funny. Kiba leaned over Naruto and looked at the screen, reading it out loud.

"Haru pushed Yuki up against the wall, pushing their hips together as well as their lips-" A hand was slammed against his mouth and Naruto growled. "Read it on your own time. And especially not when Shikamaru is awake." Kiba pulled Naruto's hand away and sat back down. "Okay okay. I'll just read it when I have time."

"Review it too."

"Huh?"

"I said_ review it too_."

"I don't know how, sorry man."

Naruto sighed and opened up fanfiction. He clicked and opened up a page that had 'new account sign up' on it. "First, what do you want your pen name to be?" Kiba looked at him confused. The blonde sighed. "Well, lets make it…InuLover7." Naruto typed it in and Kiba said he liked it. "Next. E-mail." Naruto knew Kiba's e-mail by heart, and he put that in. "What do you want your password to be?"

Kiba took the keyboard and typed in, very slowly, a.k.a.m.a.r.u. Naruto laughed and retyped it in for him. He clicked the register button and just like that Kiba had joined FF. They worked on his profile and uploaded a picture of Akamaru himself as the avatar. Naruto taught him the basics. He told Kiba the most important fanfiction rule.

Okay, so it wasn't a rule and Naruto lied, but it's not like Kiba would ever find out. "The biggest and only rule you have to follow is Review. If you don't you get changed." So dog boy agreed that he would always review. To bad Naruto couldn't get everyone to believe his lie. "Well I think you know all the basics now." Kiba cheered, he couldn't wait to read. Yea, so what if he read as slow a kindergartner, didn't get things most times, and liked yuri as much as Naruto liked ramen.

But as his gym teacher had said, "Miley Cyrus ain't got nothing on you." Kiba stuck to that, even if he didn't know what it meant.

Soon, Chouji was pulled forcefully away from the PS3 and he and Kiba left. Shikamaru sighed, happy to be rid of the guy he just couldn't seem to beat. Naruto walked over and sat on the couch next to his roommate. "So have fun with Chouji?" The guy next to him yawned.

"Sort of. He beat me at every game though."

"Well, shit happen." Shika smiled a little and got up. Knowing him…well, not knowing him, he was probably going to go find some bench to lounge on, or over to the library. A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. Naruto got up and opened it, reveling Sakura and Ino.

His biggest fans.

The girls rushed in and flopped on the couch, motioning for him to come sit with them. "You girls again? I already told you, I will start your request once I finish the one I'm on." The girls nodded. "We know, but I just have to tell you something!" Sakura shoved Ino off the couch.

"I'll tell him pig! Anyways _I _saw him!" Sakura and Ino had their little cat fight, until finally, they both spoke at the same time.

"We saw Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto stood frozen next to the door. Did they saw…. He ran over to them. "Did you say you saw…Sasuke?" The two screamed yes and started to ramble on about Naruto didn't hear anything they said.

He was too far gone in his own thoughts about Sasuke being back in Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: That is not a cliffy i swear it! But anyways about the Miley Cyrus thing, yea, in gym we were doing some dancing stuff and the teacher tells us that and we are all like, "...What?" But then laughed it off. Thanks for the reviews! They make me get chapters up faster!**


	4. Fly And GoodBye

**A/N: Just pretend Konoha is some place in Northern USA.**

Chapter 4- Fly And Good-Bye

"Sakura, Ino, settle down!" The girls stopped and looked at Naruto. "Well, we are so excited that he is back!" Naruto sighed as the two started to jump around. He went over to his bed and laid down. The noises stopped and Sakura and Ino came over to Naruto and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto just rolled onto his stomach, making sure his face was hidden. "Sure." The girls frowned and crawled up to him.

"Naruto, something is wrong. So tell us." Sakura agreed and Ino slapped Naruto's ass. He jumped a little, and the girls laughed.

"Well…I guess I'm happy. But confused at the same time."

"What are you confused about?"

"Why would Sasuke come back, after so long?" Everyone was quiet, thinking, wondering.

"Maybe.." Sakura smoothed the blanket she was sitting on. "Maybe he came on a trip for college?" Ino pushed her bangs back.

"Or, he could be here to get something. Or _someone_." Naruto somehow didn't get the hint that was laid out before him, but Sakura caught it.

"Ino! Like Sasuke would just come back for-"

"Shhh! Don't say anything!"

Sakura stopped and looked over at Naruto, who had raised an eyebrow. "Don't say what?" Ino smiled at Naruto and hopped off the bed, pulling Sakura with her to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, keeping her voice to a whisper.

"Why do you think Sasuke would all of a sudden come back to Konoha?" Sakura shrugged. "Well, think! Wouldn't it be so romantic if Sasuke came back for Naruto?" Sakura's heart speed up, feeling the yaoi images fly through her mind.

"He would never do that."

"Why not? He had always taken a liking to Naruto, remember?" They then excitedly talked about all the things that Naruto and Sasuke could do. Mind you that yes, lemon and lime apply into this conversation. Naruto sat on the bed, thinking over the whole ordeal.

_Why is he here? I mean sure it could just be a coincidence, but what if it's not? And what was Sakura about to say anyways? Who could Sasuke possibly come back f-_

_WHAT!_

Naruto finally got what Sakura was going to say. He scrambled off the bed and to the bathroom.

When he came out, the door was open and the girls were no where to be seen.

Naruto left and walked through Konoha. Some would say he was just taking a walk, but others would say he looked like he was on a mission. Well, he was on a mission. A very ridiculous mission. He was looking for Sasuke. Konoha was a huge place. So big that it even had it's own airport. Naruto went into the next store on the map. Yes, he had grabbed a map of his home town, but that was only so he could mark off places he had been.

So far twenty shops were checked, each saying that they hadn't seen Sasuke or anyone who looked like him. Naruto sighed and ran his hand through blonde locks. Where could he be? Just then, in front of Naruto, was the Konoha international airport. He almost decided against it, but didn't. Maybe Sasuke was in there, perhaps waiting for someone.

The sliding doors opened and Naruto walked inside, feeling the coolness seep into his skin. There was several clusters of people all around, carrying luggage and going up the escalator. He walked around for a little bit, looking for spiky black hair and pale skin. On the first floor he didn't find Sasuke, so he went to the second floor and looked around up there. Naruto decided to take a break and sat down next to the place where you go through the metal detector. He watched people take off their shoes and belts, laughing quietly to himself.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw black. He turned and peered over a group of people. There, waiting in line to get on a plane, was Sasuke. Naruto got off the bench and went in the direction Sasuke was, but was stopped by security guards. They asked him for his passport. Naruto said he didn't have and struggled out of their arms. He was caught again and taken downstairs.

"Sasuke!" His call went unheard and he was led out the door. One of the guards stayed outside with him, making sure he didn't try to go back in. Naruto stared at the airport. It had all happened so fast, one minute he was seeing Sasuke, going to go after him. Then these guys came and threw him out.

Just then an airplane flew into the sky and Naruto stared at it, knowing that it was of course, Sasuke's

* * *

"Hey Ino, have you seen Sai anywhere lately?"

"Sakura, he's moving to California."

"What! When did he say this?"

"Just a couple days ago. And his plane left today at one."

"Damn! I at least wanted to say good-bye to him..."

Naruto stared at the ceiling fan, watching it go around and around. He had went home, trying to get Sasuke out of his head. His computer sounded and Naruto unwillingly got up and checked his e-mail. Shocked. He stared at the pm.

From BlackRaven23, aka Sasuke.

But hadn't Sasuke just got on the plane? And he was pretty sure you couldn't use phones or computers on it. He sat down and opened the message.

_I did used to live in Konoha. I do know you. No, I was not at any club. Dobe. So, you remember me?_

Naruto felt his heart speed up. So, Sasuke did remember him, and it was that Sasuke, from his childhood. Naruto quickly responded.

_SASUKE! Were you just in Konoha today?_

Naruto sent his reply and waited eagerly for a response. He played chess while he waited. After awhile though, Naruto got sick of losing to the computer on level on difficulty easy. So he tried to write. But couldn't. He chewed on his nails and stared at his MSN. There were several people on. He didn't feel like talking to them though, he just wanted to talk to Sasuke! Naruto opened his Myspace and uploaded a few more pictures and jumped when he got the e-mail alert. As fast as lightning it was opened and read.

_No, I wasn't. Why would I be in Konoha? Well, I guess I didn't tell you that I now live in New Jersey…_

Naruto scratched his head. Where was New Jersey? So he looked on a map, found it, and angrily replied.

_WTF Teme! New Jersey is like…way super far away! And why did you move anyways? Was it because of that...kiss?_

He didn't know why Sasuke had moved so far away, and hopefully he would get a reasonable answer.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Call it a cliffy or whatever...THE CAKE IS A LIE!**


	5. The Power Of Myspace

Chapter 5- The Power of Myspace

It had been two days. Two days! Finally after those two days Sasuke responded. Naruto quickly checked his mail, looking for a pm. He found it and opened it up.

_I didn't leave because if something like that. My family had to move for business reasons. And it's not like I wanted to move so far away. Anyways, how is life in Konoha? Last time I was there it was like the smallest town on the map._

Well, his answer was sort of reasonable. At least Sasuke hadn't wanted to move, so maybe he had a chance still! Naruto froze. A chance, with Sasuke? Sure he had admired the boy, but that was the _old_ Sasuke. The Sasuke that everyone loved. Naruto cleared his thoughts and responded back.

_Well, at least you didn't leave for a stupid reason. Life here is okay. But Konoha isn't some small little place anymore! There is an airport and thousands of shops! Practically like Chicago and New York put together!_

So he was exaggerating a little(lot) But Sasuke wouldn't find out. _So, if we wanted to keep in touch, I think it would be easier to use a messenger. Do you have MSN?_

Naruto sent his message. He wanted to stay in touch with him. No matter how far away he lived. Okay, so maybe he had fallen for Sasuke. But he was not going to tell the Uchiha bastard that anytime soon! Naruto rubbed his eyes. It was Monday and school had dragged on. He had to be at work in an hour too. Just then Kiba popped his head around the corner. Oh yea, dog boy was here.

Again.

Kiba had been coming over more frequently, probably because he was in that 'single' stage where he went for weeks without a girlfriend. "Hey Naruto, you typing up chapter twenty-eight? 'Cause I cant wait to read it!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

Fan Boys. There may be only a handful, but they are rabid when you meet them!

"Yes Kiba I'm almost done. And thanks for your reviews." Kiba laughed and patted Naruto on the back.

"Yea, don't want to get in trouble with the law again." Kiba left Naruto alone, going back out to play video games with Shikamaru. Naruto went back to typing, trying to ignore the sounds of swearing from across the room.

Sasuke replied. Naruto squealed like a little fan girl. He hurriedly read what Sasuke had said.

_I do not have MSN but I have AIM. Perhaps if you have that we can talk, unless you want to use Myspace?_ Naruto didn't have AIM, so he agreed on Myspace.

Myspace sounds good Teme! I'll get on right away. Talk to you soon! Oh, my email is RamenKisune10(at)hotmail(dot)com Yes, he sounded eager. But a boys gotta do what a boys gotta do. He sent his pm and logged on to Myspace. Naruto really hadn't used it that much, but he did have some pictures up. He waited for the friend request.

Only about fifteen minutes were left until he had to go to work. Naruto started on his newest chapter, knowing Kiba would chew him out if he didn't.

About five minutes later Naruto got the request, accepted it, and wrote to Sasuke.

_So Teme, what you doing? Have a job? Or going to college? _He waited for a reply in the lasting minutes he had. Maybe work would some how tell him they didn't need him tonight. Naruto stared at the little clock in the corner. He jumped when a new e-mail sounded.

_Just typing some of my long as hell story. Yes, I do have a job and am in college. What about you? _Of course Sasuke had a job and was in college, no surprise there. Naruto smiled and typed.

_Well, I have to go get ready for work and I'm in college, so I'm loaded down with homework. Talk to ya later Sasuke! I may get on tonight but it depends on how tired I am. Ja! _Naruto send it and then logged off.

He got all fancied up for work and went off to the Tea House.

* * *

**A/N: So the relationship begins! Or does it? No one knows! Well okay, so I do, but just get ready for chapter 6! Thanks for reviews! Happy you all like the story so far!**


	6. You Broke My Heart, Bastard

**A/N: Oh my the chapter title...Just read my fans!**

Chapter 6- You Broke My Heart, Bastard

He tried not to wake up Shikamaru and Kiba. Really he did. But his excitement got to him and Naruto practically busted the door down.

He ran over to his computer and clicked to Myspace. Yes, it was a waste of money to leave it on, but Naruto didn't care, he just wanted to see if Sasuke was on! Shikamaru went back to sleep, but Kiba didn't. He sneakily made his way over to Naruto and watched him from the shadows.

No, he was not spying on the blonde, he just wanted to know what was going on. Naruto mentally cheered when he found that Sasuke was on. He typed up a new message.

_Hey Sasuke! I'm back! Work went ok, nothing exciting happened. So, what did you do while I was gone?_

The mini letter was send and Naruto sat back and waited. Kiba stared thoughtfully at Naruto, wondering who this Sasuke was. The name rung a bell, but he just couldn't think of which face it went to. A new message appeared and Naruto opened it.

_I see that you are back. I just went out for a while. Got back right before you signed on._

Naruto clicked reply.

_That's cool! Hope you had fun. Yea…So what you up too?_

Again Naruto waited while Kiba tried to decode the messages. Just then Naruto clicked on Sasuke's profile page. Naruto skimmed through whatever things the Uchiha had posted, which wasn't many. But he did have some photos. Naruto clicked on them and opened the album labeled 'My Friends and I'. _So proper_. He seen some of Sasuke's friends and they looked different from his of course. None of them really smiled in the pictures, and they all wore nice clothes. But when Naruto got to the bottom, he felt his heart sink.

There, kissing a smiling Sasuke, was some girl.

Naruto stared at the picture, mainly in disbelief. For the twelve years he had known Sasuke, never had he seen him take interest in anyone, especially a girl. Kiba looked to, not surprised. But he id have to admit the guy's choice in women was pretty good. Naruto closed the window and opened a new one, searching for this AIM messenger.

He ignored the e-mail alert and found the website he was looking for. Naruto clicked the download button and the download window came up, showing the progress. He opened Myspace up again and read what Sasuke had said.

_I'm just talking to my friend. We haven't seen each other in a while since college has been a load on me lately. What about you? Typing something for your fans I presume?_

The download was almost done. Naruto decided to tell Sasuke that he was about to have AIM. Of course once he logged on and could talk one-on-one with the Uchiha, Sasuke would have to answer a very important question.

_That's nice. No, I'm not typing, I am downloading AIM for our convince since sending messages through here takes to much time. I'll add you, so be ready!_

Online he could hide his emotions perfectly. But if Sasuke had happened to be there, with him, Naruto would of broken down. So maybe Sasuke was the love of his life, he didn't know yet. But when he had seen that picture, he felt jealousy, anger, heart broken, sad, so many things he hadn't truly felt before.

Finally AIM finished downloading and Naruto set up a screen name. He signed in and added BlackRaven23. Naruto decided to use KyuubiBoy10 instead of his e-mail one, but that was besides the point. Sasuke popped up that he was online and Naruto opened up a window.

Let the questioning begin.

KyuubiBoy10: hey Sasuke!

BlackRaven23: Hi

KyuubiBoy10: So this is cool, ne?

BlackRaven23: I guess

KyuubiBoy10: hmm, well I gotta ask you something

BlackRaven23: okay

KyuubiBoy10: well first off, I seen your Myspace!

BlackRaven23: and?

KyuubiBoy10: I looked at your pictures…

BlackRaven23: and?

KyuubiBoy10: I seen this one…

BlackRaven23: your point dobe?

KyuubiBoy10: I SEEN THIS ONE OF YOU AND SOME GIRL!

BlackRaven23: …and?

KyuubiBoy10: WHAT? What do you mean 'and?' you know what I mean!

BlackRaven23: not really

KyuubiBoy10: Well…that picture was umm…

BlackRaven23: ?

KyuubiBoy10: I didn't like it it

BlackRaven23: so what

KyuubiBoy10: Teme! that's mean :(

BlackRaven23: stop with the stupid faces

KyuubiBoy10: …:(

BlackRaven23: Dobe…

KyuubiBoy10: then tell me who that girl is!

BlackRaven23: why do you want to know?

KyuubiBoy10: because! I mean if it was your sister…

BlackRaven23: Why would I kiss my sister?

KyuubiBoy10: idk! You may have special feelings for her?

BlackRaven23: that girl is not my sister, you retard

KyuubiBoy10: your so cold! :(

BlackRaven23: what did I say about the faces?

KyuubiBoy10: …so who is she?

BlackRaven23: *sigh* do you really want to know?

KyuubiBoy10: YEA!

BlackRaven23: fine if you insist.

KyuubiBoy10: so who is she?

BlackRaven23: she's my girlfriend

KyuubiBoy10: …

BlackRaven23: dobe?

BlackRaven23:...so did you leave?

KyuubiBoy10: no

BlackRaven23: are you happy now?

KyuubiBoy10: thanks for telling me

BlackRaven23: whatever. But I got to go, talk to you tomorrow. Bye

~BlackRaven23 is now offline~

KyuubiBoy10: yea…talk to ya then…

Naruto signed off and shut down his computer. He sat there, staring at the black screen. _That…was his girlfriend? I should have know…I guess this means I never really did have a chance with him… _Naruto got up and crawled into bed.

Kiba stood where he was. So Naruto really did like this Sasuke guy. Kiba glanced at Naruto, and then went back out to the living room. He really didn't want to get involved, but if Naruto needed a shoulder to cry on, he would be there.

Naruto tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about Sasuke and his _girlfriend_. He didn't like that word anymore. That word just caused him pain and made him want to cry.

But he wouldn't cry. At least not yet. But Naruto now knew. He knew the instant Sasuke had said who the girl was.

He was in love with that bastard.

And now he was heart broken.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY! So much going on there! Well, get ready for the next chapter!(Naruto is so special that his words get underlined!)**


	7. If I Were A Prince

Chapter 7- If I Were A Prince

Naruto woke up late the next morning, thus, making him late for his first class. At least he was lucky enough to have a teacher who didn't mind students late once and a while. Naruto tried not to think of what had happened last night. He didn't want to dwell on the past, but the thoughts just wouldn't leave him alone!

The picture of Sasuke and that _thing._

Yes, he is now calling that girl a thing. Classes went by okay and finally he made it back to his shared little room. Kiba was gone, thankfully. And Shikamaru was, well, Shikamaru. Naruto got on the computer and signed into both his messengers. He hardly noticed the lack of e-mails and went strait for AIM.

Sasuke was on of course and he decided to start the conversation, no matter how much he didn't really fell like it.

KyuubiBoy10: Hi Sasuke

BlackRaven23: Hello

KyuubiBoy10: so what you up too?

BlackRaven23: just checking my e-mail

KyuubiBoy10: cool

BlackRaven23: what about you?

KyuubiBoy10: nothing at all

BlackRaven23:…well do something

KyuubiBoy10: fine I will. but what?

BlackRaven23: idk…make me a…story?

KyuubiBoy10: sure

BlackRaven23: okay

Naruto thought up a quick little story. But it wasn't any little story. He was going to make it about the Uchiha and himself.

KyuubiBoy10: Once upon a time there was this prince who lived far far away. He had a beautiful princess and everything in the world he ever wanted. But the prince of another castle didn't have what the other did. The prince was lonely and didn't like any of the princess that were shown to him. One day the lonely prince went on a journey to a far away land. He came across a rice palace and asked to stay the night there. The kind princess said he could. The lucky prince wandered through the castle, gazing in awe at the fabulous paintings and furnished rooms. Then he came across a room with the prince in it. The princes stared at each other. Just then, like magic, the traveling prince knew he loved the other. No matter how many princesses wanted him, the prince wanted the other prince from this great land. Soon enough, the lonely prince was lonely no more because he had gotten the other interested. The rich prince dismissed his princess. Then, the two princes got married and lived happily ever after. The End.

BlackRaven23:…

KyuubiBoy10: what?

BlackRaven23:…

KyuubiBoy10: teme…

BlackRaven23: nice

KyuubiBoy10: huh? Like nice as good or nice as bleh?

BlackRaven23: idk

KyuubiBoy10: so did you like it or not?

BlackRaven23: look. I can tell what you're doing

KyuubiBoy10: what?

BlackRaven23: it's not that hard to see dobe

KyuubiBoy10: what are you talking about teme

BlackRaven23: I can tell

KyuubiBoy10: tell what!

BlackRaven23: that you like me

KyuubiBoy10: What? I do not!

BlackRaven23: sure you don't…

KyuubiBoy10: I DO NOT!

BlackRaven23: whatever

KyuubiBoy10: …

BlackRaven23: it was okay

KyuubiBoy10: huh?

BlackRaven23: your story. It was okay

KyuubiBoy10: really? Thanks teme!

BlackRaven23: yea

KyuubiBoy10: so do you think I should put it up on FF?

BlackRaven23: go ahead. Can't wait to see all the reviews you get

KyuubiBoy10: Hey! The fans LOVE me

BlackRaven23: yea

KyuubiBoy10: well, it looks like we are having an actual convo.

BlackRaven23: I guess

KyuubiBoy10: is that all you can say? A couple words per entry?

BlackRaven23: no.

KyuubiBoy10: then speak boy!

BlackRaven23: I'm not your dog

KyuubiBoy10: but I bet you wish you were!

BlackRaven23: ...

KyuubiBoy10: ...

BlackRaven23:...?

KyuubiBoy10: umm…nvm

BlackRaven23: if you say so, dobe

KyuubiBoy10: anyways. Have a good day teme?

BlackRaven23: it was okay

KyuubiBoy10: yea. Today was…okay for me too

So what if he was lying. It's not like Sasuke would know. Right?

BlackRaven23: ic

KyuubiBoy10: so how is it like in NJ?

BlackRaven23: fabulous

KyuubiBoy10: really?

BlackRaven23: no

KyuubiBoy10: ohh. Well you should come back to Konoha

BlackRaven23: don't even start dobe

KyuubiBoy10: I ain't starting nothing!

BlackRaven23: you just said that you are starting something

KyuubiBoy10: just shut it teme! I don't want you to come back anyways! Not after what you did!

BlackRaven23:….what did I do?

KyuubiBoy10: umm…well you left and got a thing

BlackRaven23: what is this thing you speak of?

KyuubiBoy10: just nvm!

BlackRaven23: if you say so

KyuubiBoy10: you know what? The only thing I ever remember about you is what you taste like

BlackRaven23: WTF?

KyuubiBoy10: Ohh! sorry! sorry! I meant the kiss and all

BlackRaven23: how can you remember something from that long ago?

KyuubiBoy10: I don't know. I just can

BlackRaven23: ic. Well, just don't talk about it

KyuubiBoy10: why not?…are you embarrassed?

BlackRaven23: no. I just don't want my friends to find out. they are over here

KyuubiBoy10: they won't care! like you said, it was from along time ago

BlackRaven23: you don't understand

KyuubiBoy10: why wouldn't I? my friends accept it and laugh about it!

BlackRaven23: just drop it. you don't even know

KyuubiBoy10: that's why I am asking. So tell me

BlackRaven23: no

KyuubiBoy10: please?

BlackRaven23: no

KyuubiBoy10: please please please tem-tem

BlackRaven23:….tem-tem?

KyuubiBoy10: short for teme!

BlackRaven23: …yea, just don't call me that again

KyuubiBoy10: PLEASE TEME!

BlackRaven23: ….maybe. But you have to stop underlining your words

KyuubiBoy10: aww, your no fun :(

BlackRaven23: do it

KyuubiBoy10: fine

KyuubiBoy10: there, happy?

BlackRaven23: yes

KyuubiBoy10: ok now tell me!

BlackRaven23:…don't freak out, got it?

KyuubiBoy10: I won't!

BlackRaven23: well, in the college I'm at…

KyuubiBoy10: yea!

BlackRaven23: it is illegal to be homosexual

KyuubiBoy10:….WHAT!

BlackRaven23: dobe…

KyuubiBoy10: WTF is up with your college? I mean that is just going to far teme

BlackRaven23: I didn't make the rules

KyuubiBoy10: well isn't there people who break them?

BlackRaven23: here, no there is not

KyuubiBoy10: why?

BlackRaven23: because if you do you get kicked out and cannot go to any college in the state for five years.

KyuubiBoy10: I'm happy I don't live there!

BlackRaven23: It's not that bad. It reduces fights and singling out people

KyuubiBoy10: well that's just wrong

BlackRaven23: so I presume you are a gay rights activist?

KyuubiBoy10: huh? Well, I just support gay rights

BlackRaven23: ic

KyuubiBoy10: teme, are you homophobic or something?

BlackRaven23: no

KyuubiBoy10: well then your lucky I don't live there. because if I did being gay wouldn't be illegal

BlackRaven23: I bet

KyuubiBoy10: yea, you better bet

BlackRaven23: anyways dobe, is that all you wanted to know about my college?

KyuubiBoy10: other than it being a house full of bastards like you?

BlackRaven23: …sure

KyuubiBoy10: then yea, I'm done learning about that crap

BlackRaven23: ic

KyuubiBoy10: yup

BlackRaven23: so are you gay or something?

KyuubiBoy10: TEME! Wouldn't you like to know

BlackRaven23: I would. So tell me

KyuubiBoy10: I don't wanna

BlackRaven23: Dobe…

KyuubiBoy10: fine. Do you really want to know?

BlackRaven23: yes

KyuubiBoy10: I am gay for you!

BlackRaven23: WTF? What the hell are you pulling!

KyuubiBoy10: LOOOL! I can't believe you fell for it! HA!

BlackRaven23: I didn't fall for it. Now stop lying

If only the Uchiha knew that it was true

KyuubiBoy10: I am bisexual!

BlackRaven23: ic

KyuubiBoy10: What? Got a problem with me licking guys?

KyuubiBoy10: LIKING***

BlackRaven23: you meant licking

KyuubiBoy10: no I didn't!

BlackRaven23: yea huh. But no, I don't really care

KyuubiBoy10: so when are you going to come out of the closet teme?

BlackRaven23: I'm not in the closet

KyuubiBoy10: then wouldn't you get kicked out of school?

BlackRaven23: Dobe. I'm not gay

KyuubiBoy10: oh, so now you have a thing against gay people?

BlackRaven23: No. I just said I don't like guys that way

KyuubiBoy10: why not?

BlackRaven23: because

KyuubiBoy10: because it isn't normal, right?

BlackRaven23: No, I just don't like the male race that way

KyuubiBoy10: …

BlackRaven23: what now?

KyuubiBoy10: nothing

BlackRaven23: were you expecting me to be gay or something?

_Before the picture, yea I was!_

KyuubiBoy10: no, sorry I even asked

BlackRaven23: okay then. But I have to go.

KyuubiBoy10: talk to you later. bye

BlackRaven23: bye

~BlackRaven23 has signed off~

Naruto turned the computer off. A lot was talked about and his heart hurt even more. So many things where going through his head, he didn't know if he could handle work. Just then, the phone rang.

Naruto picked it up, knowing right away that it was work. Tsunade said they didn't need him tonight because it was slow. Naruto thanked her and hung up, happy and disappointed at the same time.

Glade that he didn't have to go talk and be happy when he talked to customers when his mood was down. But then again disappointed in not having anything to do. Naruto looked at the computer. He did have to finish the next chapter…Naruto sighed and changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

_Sorry Kiba, Sakura, Ino, but I'm not really in the mood to write a lemon._

Maybe tomorrow he would have a creativity spark.

Just maybe.

**A/N: So there you are! Holy wow that is a lot of talking back and forth. Yes, poor heart broken Naruto! But maybe he will feel better soon! I'll have to think it over!**


	8. A New Beginning

Chapter 8- A New Beginning

Naruto was rudely awaken by Kiba the next morning. The boy had decided that it was a good idea to bring his dog in the house.

And it had been raining.

So now there was mud, water, and a wet dog smell everywhere! Naruto had demanded Kiba to clean it up and luckily Sakura and Ino stopped by and reluctantly helped him. What had Naruto been doing?

Talking to Sasuke-bastard of course!

KyuubiBoy10: I bet you don't!

BlackRaven23: shut up! I do to!

KyuubiBoy10: prove it!

BlackRaven23: how am I suppose to prove it?

KyuubiBoy10: I don't know. just prove it!

BlackRaven23: well I can't unless you tell me how!

Looks like we came in at a bad time! Lets rewind back to five minutes ago.

KyuubiBoy10: Teme! I seen you have added more of the thing to myspace!

BlackRaven23: again with the thing! What is this thing?

KyuubiBoy10: you know quite well what it is!

BlackRaven23: no. I don't. so tell me!

KyuubiBoy10: fine! It's your attachment

BlackRaven23:…huh? Just tell me what it is already! Or else I'm leaving

KyuubiBoy10: ok ok. Your thing is that girl

BlackRaven23: what girl?

KyuubiBoy10: your so stupid teme!

BlackRaven23: dobe! STFU and tell me NOW!

KyuubiBoy10: your girlfriend

BlackRaven23: my girlfriend?

KyuubiBoy10: yup

BlackRaven23: she's a thing?

KyuubiBoy10: yup

BlackRaven23: and your serious?

KyuubiBoy10: yup

BlackRaven23: have you met her?

KyuubiBoy10: yup

BlackRaven23:… You have?

KyuubiBoy10: no

BlackRaven23: well then shut it! She is not a thing she is a human being

KyuubiBoy10: I'm sure

BlackRaven23: she is

KyuubiBoy10: well do you love her?

BlackRaven23: of course. Otherwise why would I go out with her?

KyuubiBoy10: …for a good fuck? I DON'T KNOW that is why im asking!

BlackRaven23: NO! and I do love her so shut up already!

KyuubiBoy10: you don't love her. I can tell

BlackRaven23: yes I do dobe

Which brings us back to the present.

KyuubiBoy10: I don't know. Just prove it

BlackRaven23: whatever you loser.

KyuubiBoy10: fine!

BlackRaven23:…

KyuubiBoy10:…|...

BlackRaven23:…|...|...

KyuubiBoy10:…|...|...|...|...

BlackRaven23:…

KyuubiBoy10:… HA! Mine was longer!

BlackRaven23: oh shut up

KyuubiBoy10: you're a real bastard you know that?

BlackRaven23: I've been told this already. By no one but YOU

KyuubiBoy10: *sigh* it doesn't look like we are making friends very well

BlackRaven23: ic this

KyuubiBoy10: but I do want to be friends, even if there is that girl there

BlackRaven23: so you do?

KyuubiBoy10: yea

BlackRaven23: okay then. Lets start over

_So the bastard is being nice for once! He's lucky I have a big Heart!_

KyuubiBoy10: Hi! Im Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and writing and yaoi!

BlackRaven23: Hello Naruto. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like ramen, I do enjoy writing and yaoi

KyuubiBoy10: Why hello there Sasuke-teme! It is a _pleasure_ to met you

BlackRaven23: No Naruto. _The pleasure _is all mine

KyuubiBoy10: lol

BlackRaven23: Lol

KyuubiBoy10: That's the first time I have heard you say lol before!

BlackRaven23: seen dobe, not heard

KyuubiBoy10: yea

BlackRaven23: so, doing anything special?

KyuubiBoy10: watching my friends clean up a nasty wet mutt, what about you?

BlackRaven23: just sitting here. I don't have to go to class this morning

KyuubiBoy10: why not?

BlackRaven23: the chemistry lab exploded

KyuubiBoy10:…..HAHA! Awesome! I wish that would happen here

BlackRaven23: yea. big mess and chemicals all around. fun

KyuubiBoy10: sounds like it

BlackRaven23: hn

KyuubiBoy10: Well since none of _my_ classrooms exploded I have to go to class. See ya later!

BlackRaven23: yup. bye

KyuubiBoy10: bye!

~KyuubiBoy10 has signed off~

Naruto turned off his faithful computer and looked around the room. Everything was almost cleaned up. Sakura and Ino left just then, saying they would expect some money later on. Kiba rolled his eyes and continued to dry Akamaru off.

"Hey, where did Shika go?"

"He left when Akamaru came in and ran around."

"I see. Well, I'm gonna go to class now. Catch ya later." Naruto patted Kiba on the back, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door.

* * *

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_RINGGG!_

Naruto was the first one out the door. He headed strait from class to home. It was noon now and he was hungry! For some ramen of course.

Miso Pork to be exact.

Naruto opened the door to his shared room and ran in, right for the kitchen. He grabbed so of the convenient cup ramen and heated some water. Meanwhile the computer was started up.

_Hopefully Sasuke will be on!…Damn! I sound like some fan girl! Oh well…_

The water was done boiling and Naruto happily poured it into to cup. Steam rose and he stirred the noodles with a pair of chop sticks. He went over to the computer and sat down.

Naruto went on to Myspace, Fanfiction, MSN and AIM. Yes, he was a very social person.

_He's on!_

Naruto clicked on Sasuke's name and the chat began.

* * *

**A/N: Yes yes, a sort of cliffy, but you'll get over it. Anyways No more sad Naru-chan YAY! So be happy dammit!**


	9. Depression

I do not own any of the implied Romeo and Juliet. Hope you like it! And sorry, but i disabled the anonymous reviews because they were getting out of control (insulting wise) But I won't start another rant! Hope you like this chapter. And if you don't, it's not like it matters all that much to me (it does a little thought! I love the people who like my stories!) Anyways I present chapter 8!

Chapter 9- Depression

For the next few days everything went well. Naruto had fun talking to Sasuke and his school work got better grades. Soon enough, it seemed he had made bests friends with the Uchiha. They had got to know each other more and more, sharing common interests and everything else you could think of.

Tonight was Saturday and Naruto had specifically dedicated it to talking with Sasuke. Okay, so more like _typing __to _Sasuke. But really, there is no difference if you think about it. So you are all probably wondering about Naruto's fans, right? Well he put up _three _chapters for them, all containing loads of foreplay and lemony goodness.

So no yaoi tonight. Unless you could call talking with Sasuke _yaoi. _

SasukesBoi10: **Teme Teme, where for art thou Teme?**** Deny thy college and refuse thy sexuality. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be Uzumaki Naruto, but and Uchiha!**

BlackRaven23: You do _not _doth teach the torches to burn bright

SasukesBoi10: **TEME! your so cold**

BlackRaven23: yup

SasukesBoi10: **so what you doing?**

BlackRaven23:…change your name dobe

SasukesBoi10: **No! I like it!**

BlackRaven23: well I don't

SasukesBoi10: **so! **

BlackRaven23: change it or I'm leaving

SasukesBoi10: ***sigh* fine teme…**

BlackRaven23: good

RamenMaster: **there, happy?**

BlackRaven23: yes

RamenMaster: **anyways, what you doin?**

BlackRaven23: nothing

RamenMaster: **that sounds cool. Well I'm just deleting anonymous reviews that are insulting and very disturbing, which I don't want others to see and make a whole war start and stuff.**

BlackRaven23: ic

RamenMaster: **Yup!**

BlackRaven23: anyways. I don't really fell like talking that much.

RamenMaster: **why not?!**

BlackRaven23: just drop it. Cause I don't

RamenMaster: **that's not a reasonable answer teme**

BlackRaven23: well that's all your gunna get

RamenMaster: ***pout* but I have dedicated this night to you!**

BlackRaven23: you have friends, go hang with them.

RamenMaster: **but I want you!**

RamenMaster: ***to talk to **

BlackRaven23: you meant the top one, don't lie

RamenMaster: **so!**

BlackRaven23: anyways dobe, I think I'll go now

RamenMaster: **Teme no! please stay!**

BlackRaven23: it's just one night, you'll be fine

RamenMaster: **no! I want you to stay and talk to me**

BlackRaven23: I have to go dobe

RamenMaster: **but!**

BlackRaven23: I don't feel all to good either

RamenMaster: **…if you say so teme**

BlackRaven23: thanks dobe. I'll maybe talk to you tomorrow

RamenMaster: okay. bye

BlackRaven23: bye

BlackRaven23 has signed out.~

Naruto stared at the computer screen until his eyes started to hurt. He blinked and looked over at the mouse, which was giving off a light red glow. _Why is Sasuke so…I don't know. Maybe he's having family problems? He was fine just yesterday. I hope no one died or something like that. _Naruto was about to close the messenger when he seen the little note underneath Sasuke's screen name.

Naruto's said _Ramen 4 ever _but Sasuke's was different, and it didn't make sense.

_I never want to see you unhappy, I thought you wanted the same for me. But I thought wrong._

*

"Come on Naruto! Have some fun!" Kiba smacked Naruto's back and walked back to the makeshift dance floor. Everyone was over at Ino and Sakura's place. They had put their saved money together and bought a gorgeous house just outside the college territory. It was three stories complete with four bathrooms, five spare rooms and everything was covered in rich furniture. Since they didn't have people over that often, everything was so untouched looking and in its own perfect spot.

That is, until a glass bowl filled with candy fell to the ground and broke. "Ha, I win! The piñata is open!" Sakura and Ino rushed over, punching Kiba in the stomach and cleaning up the mess. Naruto was currently sitting in the kitchen on one of the stools, watching Choji eat all the chips. He was still preoccupied by Sasuke's little message. _What does it mean?_ Naruto had sat there, looking long and hard at the computer, trying to figure it out. But after a good ten minutes he gave up, called Kiba, and was now stationed here. Naruto stood up and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards Kiba.

"Hey Kiba. I'm going to head out. I don't really feel like partying."

"I guess. But listen, don't let that Uchiha get to ya, okay?" Naruto nodded, but then stopped and thought about what Kiba had said. "Kiba. How do you know…" But the dog boy was gone, off mingling with the crowd. Naruto cleared the questions from his mind and left.

*

Outside the air was cool. Even thought it was September, the weather had been perfect and warmer than earlier years. Naruto walked along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. He really didn't have a specific place he was going so he just let his feet take him wherever. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of Naruto and it went unnoticed by the blonde, so he bumped into the back of someone. Naruto didn't look up as he sidestepped the person.

"Sorry." He walked around but a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Naruto stopped and turned around. He stared into cold obsidian eyes. The man released him and they looked at each other for a while, until the guy before Naruto spoke.

"Are you Naruto-kun Uzumaki?" The blonde stared at the man, watching his long black hair moved to the side in the breeze. "Yea, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I've been looking for you. Your coming with me, Naruto."

----------------

Yes, a cliffy! But it has to be there because it just does. Try and guess why this mysterious person wants Naruto~


	10. You Own Me

Another short chapter. Your guesses were all very good also!

Chapter 10- You Own Me

_Sasuke glanced at the computer then looked away, judging whether or not to get on. He knew Naruto was on, waiting. But he just wasn't in the mood to talk. _

_He was sad, angry, hurt and all kinds of other emotions you get when-_

"_Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around and glared. "What?" _

"_I can tell there is something wrong, am I right?" There was silence for a while before Sasuke answered. "No, everything is all right. You don't need to worry about me." He turned back to the computer and signed in to AIM._

"_I'll be okay."_

* * *

"I'm not going with you! Who the hell are you anyways?" Naruto backed up, putting space between himself and the man in front of him. But the guy only got walked forward, closing in on him.

"Do not be afraid. I was sent by Sasuke." Naruto froze and stared at the guy. "Wait, what? Sasuke sent you?" The man nodded. Before Naruto knew what was happening his wrists were grabbed and he was twisted around, making it look like he was getting hand-cuffs put on. Wait, that was exactly what was happening! "Let me go!" Naruto tried to pull his hands apart, but they wouldn't budge. He was spun back around and came face to face with the man. His face was a pale white, flawlessly beautiful. Naruto caught himself staring and looked away.

_He looks a lot- _

"Hey! Put me down!" Naruto was lifted into the air and thrown over the man's back like a sack of potatoes. He was taken to a car, thrown in, had the doors lock, and was now trapped. The man walked around to the other side and got in. Inside the car was just like a taxi's, it had that plastic shield that ran in between the front seats and the back ones. Naruto sat on the floor of the back. He got up and placed himself on the seats. Then the car lurched forward and Naruto slammed back into the seat.

"Hey! Watch what your doing bastard!" The guy said nothing, only continued to drive the car. Naruto kicked the seat and smirked as the car stopped. But it flew forward and slammed on the brakes again. This was repeated until Naruto started to get sick.

"Okay okay! Stop! I'm sorry!" The car stopped and then went on normally. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "Could you at least tell me who you are?" The man looked back and put on a small faint smile.

"Sure."

He turned back to the road.

"I'm Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

*

"_I don't need you help damn it!" _

"_Yes you do. I can tell." _

"_I'm sure. How can you tell?"_

"_Easily. You make that face."_

"_What face?!" _

"_That one you put on when your talking to Naruto-kun."_

"_I don't put on any face!"_

"_Stop yelling Sasuke"_

"_If you leave me alone then maybe I will."_

"_You are disturbing the rest of the university."_

"_Like hell I care, I hate it here!"_

"_Then leave."_

"…_What? You know I can't do that, father said-"_

"_Forget what he said! I can tell you didn't like her from the beginning."_

"…_That's non of your business."_

"_I'm your brother. Of course it is my business."_

"_Whatever."_

"_You want to go back to Konoha, right?"_

"…"

"_Thought so. Even if you can't go, I can do something, just this once, for you."_

"_What?"_

"…_I can bring you Naruto."_

--------

Who ever guessed Itachi guessed right! Cookie for you! At first it was going to be Itachi, but then i read who you all though it was and i wanted to change it, but i didn't. Well anyways yes it is short but i'll try and make 11 longer!


	11. My Kingdom

Sometimes I fell that this has some angsty parts. But then again the humor and romance always shine through first, or so I hope. Anyways YES everyone wants a lemon and YES there will be one, but YES, now is not the time... Make sense? Just wait all my yaoi fans, the lemon will come up! So can you deal with some fluff first? Yea, maybe some kisses or something...  
Just in case you forgot: * is time change or little switch, you know, to make it more Dramatic!

Chapter 11- My Kingdom

Itachi told him the whole story on the way there.

All about Sasuke's relationship with the _thing _and even why he didn't want to talk to Naruto today. When the blonde heard the reason, he wanted to scream out of pure joy. Sasuke's _thing_(girlfriend) had broken up with him. Itachi didn't know why she had, but she did and Sasuke sulked for a few days. But during that sulking time he had acted all happy sunshine like to Naruto. Until today of course, when it finally was to much to stand.

Sasuke had almost successfully ran away. That is, until Itachi found him on a train to _Konoha. _Sasuke knew quite well that if he left his father would take him out of college. The reasons were unknown to either brother, but it probably had to do with the family business. Naruto had listened intently the whole time, making sure he got it all strait.

_So Sasuke _does _like me?! Ha, I knew the teme wanted to get in my pants! _

*

The drive was long and Naruto hadn't been prepared for it, so it was extra long, or so it seemed. Finally they got to the train station and the hand-cuffs came off, after what, three hours!? Naruto and Itachi walked to the already awaiting train and got on. Before hand Itachi had gotten the tickets and everything.

_He seems like some sort of stalker, if you think about it…_

When they were on the train it started up with a loud squeak of metal on metal, then it slowly pulled forward. And they were off, just like that, to New Jersey.

*

Naruto was ready to fall asleep. His head lolled to the side, but he snapped it up again, not wanting to be _that_ close Itachi…or did he want to be close? He did look a lot like Sasuke. Naruto leaned in and inhaled Itachi's sent, making sure the Uchiha didn't see him. He smelled of vanilla and some sort of spice? Yea, spicy vanilla…

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked but up at Itachi, opening his somehow closed eyes.

"Y-yes?" They stared at each other for a minute, Naruto holding back his blush.

"...Did you just...sniff me?" Oh no, he blushed. Naruto's face turned red and he held up his hands.

"Umm, no! I swear I didn't! We went over a bump and I accidentally bumped into you! That's it!" Itachi gave him a blank look, but then half smirked half smiled. He moved closer to Naruto's face and pinched his cheeks.

"You look funnily adorable when you blush." Naruto's face was shaken around and pulled until he moved away.

"What kind of word is 'funnily adorable'?" Itachi lifted his shoulders and titled his head to the side. "I don't know. And aren't you Mr. picky on words." He smirked then, the Uchiha smirk. "Or should I say _Mrs._" Naruto opened his mouth, but then closed it. It opened again.

"I'm no one's _Mrs._!"

"Yet."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

_Damn Uchiha!_

*

The train pulled into the station around eight that night. It was raining and thundering and lightening. All symptoms that there was a storm here. Naruto was handed an umbrella.

"It's raining pretty hard, you better use that." Itachi took out his own and led the way to the door. He pushed it open and Naruto followed him out, opening the umbrella. Luckily there wasn't much wind to blow the flimsy shields away from them. The trudged through the puddles and over to an awaiting car. Naruto once again got inside and sat down on the lumpy seats. There was a driver this time and Itachi got into the passengers side.

They were whisked away once again.

*

Naruto stared wide eyed at the house they had pulled in front of. Actually, mansion fit it more than house did. It was about five stories tall with high elaborate peeks. The windows captured the rain as it hit and slid down the smooth glass. Dark brown wood covered the whole mansion, glistening and seeming more oak like than what it really was. The roof was a lighter, more creamier brown that blended well with the house and how it was put together. And if you looked close enough, there was real gold handles on the door. Naruto was sure his mouth had hit the floor and bounced back up. Never in his life had he seen something so magnificent. 

_Holy shit-cakes! Just look at this place! _He was told to get out of the vehicle and he did. Naruto followed Itachi up a long elegant driveway that was as smooth as polished marble. He was just about to ask the Uchiha where all the money came from to afford this place when they reached the door. It was very tall and wide, embedded in it were green, people, red, yellow, and blue jewels. Itachi took the handle and gently pulled the door open.

Both walked in and instantly Naruto seen that it was much, much bigger on the inside. He was led down the carpeted hallway and down to a room. Itachi knocked twice and footsteps were heard. Naruto was pushed behind a high table and told to keep quiet.

The door opened, and there was Sasuke.

*

"May I help you, brother?" Itachi was only slightly taller than Sasuke. He looked down and gave a nod of his head.

"Yea, you can." Just then Sasuke remembered what Itachi had said about bringing Naruto.

"Wait. Did you, I mean, you. Is he here?" There was silence and Itachi put his umbrella on the table hiding Naruto.

"Who little brother? Can you not welcome your own blood first?" Sasuke glared and stepped out into the hallway.

"Fine. Hello Itachi. Now, is he here?" Itachi smirked and took off his cost, leisurely hanging it up on the rack outside Sasuke's door. His low pony tail was taken out, making long strands of glossy hair wet from the rain fall around his face.

"He is." Sasuke looked expectantly at his brother, waiting for him to show him Naruto. But Itachi just stood there, looking at his fingernails like they were most important thing in the world. Sasuke sighed and stepped back into his room.

"Well, when you want to bring him out of hiding, just knock." The door was closed and Itachi glanced over at Naruto.

"You can come out now." The blonde got up and stood with Itachi at Sasuke's door.

"Would you…like to see him?" Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head.

"Yea, I would." Itachi smiled softly and soundlessly turned the handle of the door.

And as fast as the lightning out side, Naruto was pushed in and the door was slammed shut behind him.

*

The room was dark, except for the small amount of light coming in through the window. Since the rain had settled and clouds parted a little, the almost full moon shown through. Naruto looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust, and that's when he heard it.

"Naruto?" The voice was deep, deeper than before when Itachi had been talking to him. But this time, Sasuke was addressing Naruto. The blonde stared in the direction of the sound and stepped forward.

"Sasuke…"

---------------

Hehe, yes cliffy again! But look at this nice long chapter. It should be called 'Boring Travel' but 'My Kingdom' fits better, right? anyways hope you liked it. I fell as though Itachi should have flirted with Naruto on the train, but then again maybe stuff with Sasuke would be better? Uchihacest! Eh..I don't know yet...


	12. WTF Is With This Tea?

Fuck, there's the fangirls! RUN! Just kidding ya. Anyways this chapter has some ACTION IN IT! Oh my you all better read it, and QUICK!

Chapter 12- WTF Is With This Tea?

Naruto's eyes soon adjusted to the dark room and there was Sasuke. He was sitting on the bed, legs hanging off to the side, looking strait at Naruto. Cold, black liquid eyes were like a shining onyx. Naruto was frozen to his spot. They didn't say a word, just looked at each other. Finally Naruto let out the breath he was holding and blinked.

The gaze was broke and Sasuke stood up. Blue blinked again, making sure the man in front of him was real, which he was indeed. Naruto stepped closer, until he was mean inches from Sasuke. The heat from their bodies mixed and warmed them more than Naruto would of liked. He wanted to do something he should not, at least not in this part of their shaky relationship as friends.

"Sasuke, I heard what happened…" Naruto looked at the ground, afraid to meet the other's eyes.

"And?" Naruto put his head back up.

"I'm sorry for you." He really wasn't, but if it somehow made Sasuke happy then he would lie. The Uchiha snorted.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"Well, I don't know. I thought you said you loved her." Again they were silent. Sasuke took in a breath.

"That's what I _thought_, but I was _wrong._" Naruto wanted to smile, he really did, but now was not the time. But Sasuke had just admitted that he hadn't really loved the thing, and that was something to smile about. 

_Instead of smiling, I can just… _

As quick as he could Naruto put his lips on Sasuke's, pressed against hit, and then pulled away. Sasuke stood there, stunned.

_What the hell just happened? Did Naruto just…kiss me? And more importantly, why did I like it?_

Without thinking Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled the blushing blonde to him. His lips hungrily attacked Naruto's, pushing against the soft skin and biting down lightly. Naruto gasped and Sasuke's tongue made it into that hot wet cave. He was pushed back onto the bed and sat down, dragging Naruto with him. Sasuke wrapped his hands in golden hair and Naruto placed his on the others cheeks. They drew each other closer and felt themselves become unbearably hot. Air ran short and they slowly drew apart, a silvery string of saliva connecting them. It broke as Naruto sucked in a large amount of air, Sasuke doing the same. They sat there, panting for a little while. Until they realized what they had just done.

Naruto jumped off the bed and put on a shocked face. "S-sasuke did I just...did we just-"

"Kiss?" Naruto nodded his head and looked away, blushing. 

_Fuck! I can not believe I made the first move! And then he kissed back! And then he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I LIKED it! _

Naruto's head was spinning with thoughts of what they had just done. Just then the door opened and Itachi waltzed in, some type of drink on a try was what he was holding. He set it down and put on a smirk, pointing to his chin when looking at Naruto. The blonde slowly lifted up his hand and touched his skin, finding it wet.

"Eh!" Naruto quickly wiped it off and glanced at Sasuke. But the Uchiha was staring at his brother, who walked out of the room, quietly laughing to himself. Then both of them stared at the drinks, wondering what could be in them.

"So…" Naruto picked up a warm cup and sniffed it. It was tea. He took a small sip and tasted pretty good. Sasuke looked at the cup of lightly colored liquid, then reached down and picked it up. Meanwhile, Naruto happily lapped up the tea, becoming addicted to the rich taste. Sasuke put his lips up to the cup and tipped it up. The tea went into his mouth and he sloshed it around. Surprisingly it tasted rather good, unlike all the other stuff Itachi had tried to make previously.

About two minutes past and all the tea was gone. Sasuke and Naruto put their cups back on the plate. All of a sudden they room seemed to tilt a little, and Sasuke sat down on the bed, followed by Naruto.

And just like a light, Naruto and Sasuke were out.

*

The door to Sasuke's room was opened and Itachi silently went in.

He gazed at the two sleeping figures, knowing his plan would work out perfectly.

*

Naruto was the first to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then blinked. He was in a room that wasn't Sasuke's. It did look quite the same though, except there was a bathroom connected to this one. Then Naruto looked over to the giant king size bed, and there was Sasuke, sleeping soundlessly. The blonde went over to him, lightly shaking the other.

"Hey, Sasuke. Sasuke…Sasuke! SASUKE!" Naruto was punched right in the jaw.

He staggered backwards and rubbed the wounded area. "What the hell Teme!?" Sasuke got off the bed and walked to the door. Upon reaching the door and turning the handle, he found happily that it would not open.

_Huh? What the…_Sasuke tried the door knob again, but it didn't budge. _What the fuck! Why won't it open? _Sasuke stepped back and kicked the round piece of metal, efficiently killing his toes and doing nothing to the stupid door knob. 

_Fucking knob!_ Sasuke glared at the door, trying to set it on fire. But nothing happened, so he walked back over to Naruto, who was staring out the window. He jumped when Sasuke came up behind him. Then growled.

"Why the hell did you punch me you bastard?!" Sasuke grunted out a simple response.

"Natural reaction."

Naruto sighed and resumed the window looking along with Sasuke. It was weird, for some reason. Standing here, next to each other. It was almost like it brought back what little memories they had. Naruto touched gently touched his lips, trying to remember what they had done earlier, trying to savor Sasuke's his thoughts were interrupted when the bastard spoke.

"The door won't open. It's locked." Sasuke was stared at by a sarcastic Naruto.

"Right. And I eat out of Akamaru's food bowel." Sasuke glared, wondering if this Akamaru was some sort of animal.

"Look, if you don't believe me go try it yourself."

"Fine I will." Naruto walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, giving it a twist. But it didn't twist. It just sat there, looking all shiny and golden. Naruto tried again, this time turning it with both hands, but still nothing happened. His fist hit the door, the sound echoing throughout the room. Sasuke smirked, knowing he had been right.

But then frowned, knowing that the door was locked and they were _trapped inside. _

Great.

Just Fucking Great.

Naruto turned away from the door and sat down on a near by couch. He sunk into the cushions, finding them super leathery soft.

It made him think of bondage for no apparent reason.

Sasuke sat down on the bed he had been sleeping in just before. He knew that Itachi had done this. And with that freaking delicious tea too! Sasuke caught Naruto staring and the blonde looked away, blushing. Sasuke laid back against the pillow. Naruto spread himself out on the couch. If he had to be in here for who knows how long, might as well get comfortable.

But then to Naruto's horror his previous thoughts of bondage came back to him.

_I can't believe I'm thinking of Sasuke handcuffed to the shower wall..._

--------

There you go my yaoi fans! Like that tongue action? I sure did! And the bondage? Well, I was listening to Micheal Jackson and it just popped up....


	13. Trapped: Day 1

Well here we are, on chapter 13! Sometimes I wonder where this is going, but then again, I truthfully _don't_ know where this is going. Okay, so I have some idea. Fangirls, you'll love the ending to this! It will make you jump up and down wondering what will happen next!

Chapter 13- Trapped: Day 1-Dares

After all thoughts of bondage disappeared, Naruto's eyes wandered over to Sasuke. The Uchiha was laying comfortably on the big bed, all stretched out like a lazy cat, eyes closed. He looked quite peaceful just spread out there. Just then Naruto remembered something. 

_FUCK! MY FANS! Shit shit shit! What am I going to do?! I mean I had to write chapter forty- five! Damn it what am I going to do?! They will hunt me down and kill me! Wait, they wont kill me, they'll do even worse! They will force me to be their slave! They're yaoi slave! What am I going to do?_

By this time Naruto was pacing around the room, getting a questioning glance from Sasuke. Just then Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at him. The blonde ran over to him, putting himself right in to Sasuke's bubble.

"Sasuke! What am I going to do?! I mean I usually update a new chapter every two days and if I am stuck here for more than four they will come looking and plan to tie me up and eat me! Well, not eat but force me to be they're life time lemon maker in order to repay them for making them wait! What should I do?" After his rant was over he stared expectantly at Sasuke. But the Uchiha just pushed him off and the bed and sat up.

"I don't know usuratonkatchi! Like I give a care about your fans and shit." Naruto pouted and went back over to the couch. 

_What a bitch! The stupid could of given me some advice. _

So what if he was over reacting. Every time he got a bad review he went crazy and ranted to Shikamaru about it, and this seemed no different. Writing was his life and Naruto wouldn't sacrifice any of that time he could be typing sitting here with a sexy bastard. Naruto sat down.

_Yes, he is drop dead sexy but like hell he'll ever hear that from me! _He got a pissed off glare from Sasuke and looked at the clock above the door. It was almost ten-thirty. They sat in silence for a while until Sasuke got up and went into the bathroom. Naruto watched him closely and when he heard the door lock, he got up and ran over to the bed. He laid down on it and closed his eyes.

_Ha! Eat this Sasuke, I'm contaminating your bed, so now you have to go sleep on that small couch! _

Naruto heard the door unlock and Sasuke came out. He stopped half way to the bed.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, a smile on his face.

"I don't believe this is _your_ bed. If it is, where does it hold your name?" Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto. When he got to the blonde he frowned.

"Get. Off. I you don't I will just have to remove you by force."

"Go ahead and try." They glared at each other until Sasuke gabbed Naruto's legs and pulled. The blonde slid off the bed and landed on the ground. Sasuke jumped on the bed and sat crossed-legged on it.

"Hn, not much of a man I see." Naruto got up and threw a punch at Sasuke. It was dodged and right before Naruto could get another one in, a note was slipped in under the door. Both stopped their fight and looked at it.

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at the Uchiha quick before both men were running to the door. Naruto got there first and grabbed the note. He waved it at Sasuke and then read it out loud.

"_Dear Sasuke and Naruto-kun, _

_since I can tell you two want to bang each other bad, I have locked you in this spare room until you both realize that your in love." _

_-Itachi _

Naruto dropped the piece of paper like it was on fire and Sasuke glared at it.

Just like that it exploded in a little puff of smoke.

Sasuke nodded his head, mumbling something about a paper bomb. Naruto went back to the couch to think things over. After all, even if it was fun fighting with Sasuke over the bed, now was not the time. 

_I cannot believe that Itachi! Am I really that obvious?! Maybe he can read my mind! Fuck, does that mean in the car he read my thoughts about me and Sasuke doing…stuff and…dammit! _

While Naruto was freaking out, Sasuke was having his own thoughts about his intelligent brother.

_That fucker! Who gave him the right to lock me up here with that moron Naruto? I have studies to attend to and a lecture to give tomorrow! When we get out of this he is so dead! _

*

The clock ticked by as Sasuke and Naruto sat across the room from each other, staring. It had turned into a contest of who could stare longer. But after a while it got boring. Naruto then took the chance to start up a conversation.

"So Sasuke…Do you like music?"

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"I don't know."

"I see. Do you like Fall Out Boy?"

"No."

"What about Pink Floyd?"

"No."

"How about Blink 182?"

"No."

"Led Zepplin?!"

"No."

"Katy Perry? Green day?"

"No."

"Umm!" He was going out on a limb here but…

"Michael Jackson!?"

"…The Jackson Five." 

_Holy shit he likes Michael Jackson!_

"Well, okay. That's nice to know…"

He was seriously scared of Sasuke by this point.

"You idiot. I don't like the freak himself. I just like the music." Yea, like that was a relief! Naruto ran a hand threw his hair and tried to avoid Sasuke's glare. Silence filled the room and all you could hear was the light ticking of the clock. Naruto clapped his hands and getting an idea.

"Yo, Sasuke! Want to play a game?"

"No."

"Yea you do! It's a fun one!" Sasuke sighed.

"If it will get you to shut up fine."

Naruto cheered and went over to the Uchiha. He jumped on the bed, facing him.

"It's a classic! So, truth or dare?"

_Knew it. Of course the loser was going to pick that! He just wants to find out things about me so he can go home and tell his friends! Then they all will silently mock me and even if I can't hear them, I will still have to live with the thought of them knowing about me. _

Sasuke looked at Naruto, figuring a dare would be easy and contain no personal information asking.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick my foot!" Naruto laughed at the priceless expression Sasuke made. It was too hard to describe because it was so unlike the Uchiha.

"There is no way I am going to lick your foot." Naruto took off his shoe and then sock, holding his foot in front of Sasuke's face. He wiggled his toes.

"There, now just make a big lick from the bottom to the top!"

"No."

"You have to! You said dare! So do it. Or are you_ chicken_?" Sasuke glared. No he wasn't a chicken, he just didn't want to touch Naruto's foot period. But the dobe would then probably make him do truth, so he really didn't have a choice. Sasuke took a deep breath and held it.

He opened his mouth and poked his tongue out. Naruto watched every move and Sasuke grabbed the foot in front of him. The tip of his tongue touched Naruto's foot and he slid it up, trying not to touch it too much. But then Naruto pushed his foot and one of his toes went into Sasuke's mouth. As Naruto laughed his ass off Sasuke ran to the bathroom and washed out his mouth with soap.

_BLEH! That tasted nasty! He is so going to pay! _Sasuke marched off back to the still laughing blonde and sat on the bed.

"Okay Dobe, now it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Naruto stopped his laughter and looked suspiciously at Sasuke, eyeing the smirk.

"Dare 'cause I ain't no chicken!" Sasuke got right to the point.

"Demonstrate how to masturbate."

An awkward silence filled the room and Naruto blushed. Sasuke was still smirking, satisfied that the blonde was going to have to do the dare.

"Well? Are you going to do it or are you a _chicken_?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I'll do it!" Sasuke got up and Naruto followed him to the bathroom.

After all, Sasuke didn't want Naruto's sperm all over his bed, now did he?

--------

Yes yes yes CLIFFY! But I will Work super fast and have the next chapter up soon! Lots of love to you all!~


	14. Trapped: Day 2

Disappointment? Maybe... Just think of happy lemon thoughts that are soon to come! *laughs evilly*

Chapter 14- Trapped: Day 2- Gay Porn And A Strip Tease?

Just as Sasuke had thought, Naruto chickened out.

They had gotten so far as to Naruto having his pants unzipped, hand in boxers. But the blonde had blushed bright red and stammered that he couldn't do it. Sasuke was nice and let him get out of it, but only this once would he be this nice!

Soon enough they had went to sleep, Sasuke on the bed and Naruto on the couch.

*

Naruto awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. 

_BACON! Where is it?! _

He sat up and looked around, finding a try of food sitting on the small table in the center of the room. Naruto got up and went over to the food, ignoring a just waking up Sasuke. He grabbed a couple pieces of the bacon and shoved them in his mouth, savoring the salty taste. 

_This is sooo damn good! _He chewed and swallowed, then decided on what to inhale next. There was the bacon of course, eggs, toast, sausage, pancakes, omelets and some orange juice. As Sasuke walked over to the breakfast Naruto took a piece of toast and crunched it down. He was hungry and since there was no ramen this would do. A another piece of toast and an egg were taken, the over-easy chicken was placed on the toast and gulped down. By this time Sasuke was wondering how the dobe could eat things so fast.

His perverted mind then wandered to the other things that the blonde could _eat._ Well, those thoughts only happened because Naruto had picked up a sausage and was licking it and sucking it until it disappeared behind pink lips. Who was the pervert now? 

_Naruto eating a sausage suggestively like that! Baka!_Sasuke sat down next to the blonde and took a piece of bacon. But right before he could eat it, it was ripped from his hands by Naruto.

"What the fuck? Why did you just take that bacon from me?"

"Cause it is the last one, duh!"

"Whatever, just give it back."

"Nope!"

"Dobe! I had it first."

"Oh well. I have it now." Naruto opened his mouth and put the bacon up to his lips, but it was then grabbed by Sasuke. They each took and end and pulled.

"Give it to me, I had it first!"

"Well if you would of waken up sooner then maybe there would still be some left!"

"I doubt it. You probably were waiting at the door for Itachi to bring this."

"No I wasn't, I was asleep!"

Just then the poor piece of delicious bacon split in half and both men ended up with a chunk of it. Naruto growled and swallowed the meat, eying Sasuke chew his slowly, rubbing in the fact that he still got some. Soon the plate of food was cleared and Naruto and Sasuke ware full. Naruto flopped back on the couch and scanned the room. Just then he saw a TV! Why hadn't he seen it earlier?

Oh well. Naruto got up and opened the little doors blocking the TV.

He gabbed the remote and turned it on.

*

To Naruto's horror, there was only one thing on EVERY CHANNEL.

And that was gay porn.

Yes, loads of guys fucking guys. No girls or old men. Just young hot guys going at it.

Naruto yelped and pressed the OFF button. He blushed and looked for Sasuke, finding the Uchiha staring with wide eyes at him.

"I didn't do it! The channels all have it on, I swear!" Sasuke came over and turned it back on.

He flipped through and found that indeed all the channels had men + men = sex. "What the hell?" Of course this all led up to one person.

"Itachi!" Sasuke ran over to the door and pounded his fists on it. Then Naruto joined him and soon the door was being kicked, punched and body slammed. But it still didn't give way. Even though both Naruto's and Sasuke's shouts of Itachi were loud, they went unheard. Eventually they gave up and resumed there positions, one to the bed and the other to the couch. Sasuke glared at the door while Naruto cursed the TV.

Soon glaring and cursing got boring so they decided to stared at each other. Naruto took in all of Sasuke's features, from his jet black duck-but hair all the way to creamy pale skin. Little did he know that Sasuke was checking him out too. He eyed that mop of golden locks and scared cheeks, then on to honey toned skin. Sasuke involuntarily licked his lips and looked away from heated blue eyes that had caught his gaze. 

_So what if he's hot! I look about five times better. _Sasuke threw a smirk at the blonde and looked to the window. Naruto puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. 

_Teme! Looking at me like that, then smirking! He was probably comparing himself to me. But I'll show him. _Naruto grinned and stood up. He fanned himself and took the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly.

"Man, it's pretty hot in here!" He then slowly lifted the shirt up, revealing his belly button. It went higher oh so slowly until it was showing off well toned dips and peaks of muscle. And all this caught Sasuke's attention and he looked from the window to Naruto. He wanted to look away, he really did, but just the sight of the blonde had him hooked. Naruto threw his shirt off and slid his hands down his front, circling his nipples before going down to the waist line of his pants.

"That's better. But I still feel hot." Sasuke wanted him to go all the way, to strip down to nothing and do a sexy dance, but an Uchiha had better control than that.

"Naruto, stop." No matter how much it killed him to say it, he had to. He got a cute confused look.

"Why? It's to hot in here."

"Then go take a cold shower or something." Naruto sighed and sat down. 

_Dammit! And I thought that would work perfectly! _Since Sasuke didn't want to risk another strip by Naruto, he got up and walked over to the closet. Hopefully there would be some sort of game in there. Sasuke opened up the door and found that there was Mouse Trap, Uno Attack, Twister, and an Easy Bake Oven. He stared, dumbfounded at the games, knowing that once again Itachi was behind it. Well, the last two anyways.

"Okay Naruto, what do you want to play?" Naruto came over and read each title. "Hmm, how about Uno! I love that game." Sasuke grabbed the box and the made their way to an empty spot on the floor.

"Well, since I don't know how to play this kind of Uno I'll read the instructions, got it?" Naruto nodded his head and started to shuffle the cards. Keep in mind that his shirt is still off. Sasuke looked through the box, but didn't find the instructions. He looked some more, but they still did not show up. Sasuke sighed. "Well, I thing you just play normally and then when you get a card that shows to hit the button you hit the button." So they started to play normal.

Sasuke put down a green two, Naruto a green five. Back and forth green and then switched to red, then to blue until finally Naruto got a card that said to hit the button three times. He touched it once, hearing a buzzing sound. So far so good. He hit it again, still safe. Very slowly he tapped it one more time.

Safe!

Naruto cheered and the game resumed. Soon enough Sasuke had to press the button of evil. He hit it once, nothing. Twice, nothing. Three times and he still had confidence that the last hit would be okay.

He hit it and about ten cards flew at him, Naruto laughing the whole time.

They shared each others company, making jokes and doing what friends would do. And in the end Sasuke didn't even get mad that Naruto had won. Maybe he was starting to like the blonde? Who knows, maybe he was. They played a couple more rounds until Naruto Threw all the cards in the air and watched in amazement as the colorful cardboard fluttered down. Sasuke rummaged around in a dresser, finding some clothes he headed to the bathroom.

Naruto just sat on the ground, content with his cards.

*

When Sasuke was done with his shower Naruto went in next. He grabbed some comfy looking clothes from the dresser and went into the steam filled place. Sasuke sat on the bed, drying his hair and making sure it looked just right. The Uno cards still laid spread out on floor, but it gave the room that messy look in which Sasuke expected from Naruto. He went over to the TV and turned it on, volume all the way down. 

_I am not some pervert, I just want to see what this is all about._ Sure Sasuke, whatever floats your boat. He watched a couple guys make-out and go through all kinds of fore play, non of it got him excited or anything. Well okay, so when the hot blonde guy stared to stretch himself with his own fingers, maybe he felt something. But before it could go any further Naruto came out and the TV was turned off.

"So what did you do when I was gone Sasuke?" He wasn't given an answer. Naruto pouted and sat down on his couch. Yes, it was his now.

"Well I jacked off while thing about you." That earned him a glare and pink cheek tinting from Sasuke.

"I do not care what you think about, just make sure you don't leave a mess." Naruto rubbed the towel trough his hair.

"So Sasuke, what do you want to do now?" Naruto was getting hungry and was hopping that Itachi would bring them something soon.

"I don't know. Just go to sleep or something." Just then the door flew open and four hamburgers were thrown in. then the door was slammed shut and locked. Naruto launched himself to the food and unwrapped a burger.

"Hell yea! They are from Mc Donald's!"

He swallowed them down and Sasuke collected his two, deciding to eat them in piece on the bed. They both ate in silence and Naruto soon fell asleep, despite it being only seven. Sasuke found a bible in the nightstand, next to some lube! He took out the bible and proceeded to rip out each and every page.

Everyone of them would be lit on fire and used to burn Itachi's body.

-----------

Sorry to all of you who respect the bible. I didn't mean to to hateful to it, I just thought it would be funny. Anyways. No, no demenstaration of masturbation. Ha, that rhythms. But maybe I will put it in there later! Only if I get 200 reviews though! Type to ya next chapter, bet ya'll can't wait for it!


	15. Trapped: Day 3

**A/N:** Since there is over 200! reviews, I will continue the 'demonstration!' But not yet my fans! I promise you though, that it will come soon enough! Ha, 'come'…  
ANYWAYS here is the super awesome chapter 15! Read it and like it! Then review of course!

Chapter 15- Trapped: Day 3- Frosting On My Nose? Lick It Off!

_He was sitting in class, being fought over by about six girls. He didn't know any of their names. But he didn't care. There was only one person he was interested in. That blonde boy up in the first row, put there because he couldn't stop talking. This blonde had a crush on some ugly girl with a huge forehead and pink hair, but was that going to stop him? Of course not, Uchiha's never give up. _

_So one day when he was walking home on a nice day the blonde boy, Naruto was his name, came over to him. He said a friendly hi, but called him Sas-uke. Even if he did like Naruto, his name was very special to him. So he said it was Sasu-gay and the other, laughed!? Then he said something about liking other boys._

_ Of course he liked other boys, he liked Naruto didn't he? So he took off running, but Naruto had grabbed him and they spun to the ground. He could still remember that quick little kiss, the taste and everything. But when he got home and was told of moving, he knew Naruto would never again be seen. Yes, he was disappointed, but all along he knew, somewhere deep down, that he could never be with someone like Naruto._

_ Then again, what about now? They were together, and that counted, even if it was forced. He still loved the time they got to spend together, even though it didn't show. He was almost to happy when his girl-friend broke up with him because he gave her no attention._

_ It was as if everything had worked out perfectly…_

_*_

"SASUKE-TEME!"

The Uchiha quickly sat up, only to find himself staring into bright blue eyes. Naruto was currently perched on top of Sasuke, like some bird waiting to be fed. He was then pushed off the bed.

"Dobe! Don't go all crazy when I'm trying to sleep." Naruto stood up and pouted. Sasuke had to hold himself back from ravishing those beautiful pink lips.

"Why are you sleeping until noon? There's plenty of things we got to do!" Sasuke looked at the clock, and then back to Naruto. "Like what?" The blonde put on a cute confused face.

"Well, there's um…we have to…bake!" He ran over to the, oh dear lord, that easy bake over and plugged it in. Then he proceeded to take out bowls and utensils. Sasuke slid out of bed and ruffled his hair. He walked over to Naruto and sat down.

"Okay first what do you want to make? There is brownies, sugar cookies, or do you want to mix up the batter and then eat it?" Sasuke made a face.

"Like I'm going to eat some water and sugar that tastes like fake chocolate? No. Just make the brownies, I don't care." Naruto smiled and picked up the brownie mix. He poured the light brown powder into a bowl, it was purple, and then ran to the bathroom to get some water. He returned and told Sasuke to mix up the substance. Sasuke did and when it was done Naruto poured it into a little round pan, pushed it into the light bulb heat, and sat back.

"So now we wait for a little bit and bam! The brownie is done! Oh, Sasuke? Will you make the frosting?" Naruto handed him a package and Sasuke reluctantly made the frosting. When it was done he set it aside.

_…That frosting looks like cum! Yea, I'm so sure that this is for ages four and up. _

Then Naruto shoved his finger in the frosting, swirled it around, and pulled it out. He eyed his now white finger and then stuck it into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed and watched Naruto lick the sticky substance off, and dive back in for more. 

_Fuck! If he keeps doing that…_

"Naruto, stop eating all the frosting." Naruto looked at him with those big eyes, and a dab of the frosting on his nose.

"Fine Teme." the bowl was set down and Naruto wiped his hands clean. That damn frosting was still on his nose! 

_Okay, I have three options. One, I could tell him that there is frosting on his face. Two, wipe it off with my finger. Or three, reach over there and just… lick it off! I like the last answer best, but what if Naruto thinks I'm some kind of pervert? Well, okay, so I am sorta one, but who cares! Everyone is! Anyways, if I can just… _

"Naruto." The blonde looked at Sasuke, and that's when he made his move. Sasuke leaned into Naruto, stuck out his tongue, and slid it over his nose. The frosting came off easily and Sasuke pulled back, trying to keep his cool. Naruto stared at him, his face blank.

_I knew it! He thinks I'm some- _

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up, wondering when he had started staring at the floor. Naruto moved in closer to him, and to Sasuke's surprise, his cheek had a wet tongue drug across it. He momentarily shuddered, then put on a blank face. For a while there was silence.

"You had some brownie power on your face." Naruto's voice was quiet, calm.

Just then a ding sounded at Naruto checked on the brownie, leaving Sasuke to his (perverted)thoughts.

*

In the end the still gooey brownie like thing was eaten by Naruto. Sasuke resumed his position on the bed, looking out the window. It was another one of those rainy days. Right now there was only a light mist, but it was sure to pick up sooner or later. Naruto had continued to bake until there was no more mixes left. He had even held a contest and made Sasuke chose the winning treat. Itachi had also came by, dropped off some salads, and then left.

Next time Sasuke would be sure to wait by the door, page-less bible in hand.

A flash of lightning erupted and from the bathroom a bowl fell to the ground. Naruto picked it back up and stopped his shaking. He didn't like the lighting, or thunder. The rain was okay, but its friends had to go. Naruto finished cleaning up and went over to Sasuke. He leapt into the bed and curled up under the covers.

_Hehe! I'm a little kisune short and cute! Here is my tail and umm… my mouth!_

He sung the little song to himself as Sasuke regained composer. He had just jumped off the bed, landing on his feet luckily, because Naruto had freaked him out by going all tiger-like.

"Dobe! What the fuck are you doing in my bed? I thought I went over all of this with you already." Naruto peeked his head out from the foot of the bed.

"But it's nice and warm under here!" He went back under and crawled around. Sasuke sighed. "Your acting like a little kid. Aren't you suppose to be twenty or so?" From somewhere under the covers he heard a little meow.

"And now your acting like a cat."

"Fox!" Came the muffled reply. Indeed, Naruto fit a fox description better than a cats, but still. Being in his bed was not going to work out. Sasuke would probably end up jumping the blonde, and once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. What? If you had a sexy little blonde down all to your self, what would you do? Let him go or take advantage or him while there was still time?

Sasuke watched the lump on the bed move around, then curl into a little ball. Naruto was quite small for his age. Sasuke smirked. _All the more uke, right? _Soon Naruto had found a comfortable spot and was about to fall asleep.

"Dobe. Get out of my bed." He really didn't want Naruto to go, but it had to be. There was another flash outside, followed by a low rumble. And Sasuke was sure he just heard Naruto whimper. In fear perhaps?

"Sasuke. Don't tell anyone, but I'm kind of scared of the lightning and thunder. But the rain is okay." Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"…I see. But how will staying in my bed help you through it?"

Of course he knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Naruto say it.

"Well, if I'm next to someone, then it makes me feel more safe." 

_Damn Dobe! I'm not responsible for what happens to you. Only this once will I let you sleep in my bed. Maybe the next time your sleeping on here you'll be beneath me, begging for more…_

Sasuke was pushed out of his thoughts by a crack of thunder.

"Fine. Just don't hog all the blankets." Sasuke got into bed and felt Naruto snuggle up to him.

"Thanks Sasuke." The Uchiha smiled and closed his eyes.

Yes, they were definitely getting along better than before.

-----------------

Ha! No cliffy! And yes, that little demonstration will go on, sometime or other. I just have to wait until the right for the reviews! We've reached 200! Can you make that into 250? Not that I'm begging or anything! Only Naru-chan does that! *oh you know what I mean, especially YOU fangilrs!*


	16. Trapped: Day 4

Yea it is sort of short, but you'll live! I bet you will. If you suddenly die, please contact me.

Chapter 16- Trapped: Day 4- Good Morning…!

Sunlight poured in through the window, illuminating the large room. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, finding that there was something warm was against his cheek. He lifted up is head and turned, coming face to face with Sasuke. Luckily Sasuke was still asleep. Or maybe that was a bad thing?

Naruto smiled at him and leaned back down, pressing his lips gently to Sasuke's. The Uchiha's eyes fluttered open for a split second. They closed, then opened, finding that this wasn't a dream. Naruto was flipped over, his back against the bed. Sasuke hovered over him, cool dark eyes blazing into Naruto's.

Their mouths met again and Sasuke ran his tongue along a supple bottom lip, instantly getting access. He explored the hot wet cavern that was presented to him and battled with Naruto for a while.

_It's just like I imagined, only way better…_

They broke free for air and stared into each others lust filled eyes. Sasuke grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and lifted it up and traced tight stomach muscles, making them quiver under his touch. Sasuke reached down and pulled a tanned nub into his mouth. Naruto arched off the bed, grabbing the headboard with shaking hands. "Sasuke…ah!" Sasuke took the other nipple between his fingers and rolled it around.

"Naruto…your so, I…"

BAM!

The door flew open.

Itachi.

Of course.

Sasuke and Naruto stared wide eyed at the eldest Uchiha. They got a light blush from Itachi, then a smirk. And just like that he was gone. Oh yea, he left some…LUBE!

_What the hell! There's already some in the drawer! The bastard, and it was just getting good to! _

Naruto's face turned a bright red and he scooted out from under Sasuke. He let him go and Naruto went back to his couch.

*

For a while they didn't speak. Both were trying to process what had happened.

_!! I mean I was right under him and then we…! I bet it Itachi didn't come in, we would have go all the way. But wait! I would have let him, wouldn't of I? Because that's exactly what I want in the first place. To be close to Sasuke, for him to love me as much as I love him. _

*

_Burn in Hell Itachi! BURN! I was so far too! Naruto was submitting and everything. Fuck! Now I'm hard! Go away go away! Naruto might come back over here and then things would get awkward. But I want him to come over here, don't I? We both want this, right?_

*

"Naruto." The blonde looked over at Sasuke, turning away from the window.

"Yea?" How should he put this? _Naruto, I want you. Now. No! Umm, how bout, I really like you and stuff…Bah! Quick! How about…_

"Earlier, did you…want to keep going?" Naruto kept a strait face.

"…yes…but only if you wanted to also." _Must will away thoughts of bondage! Now is not the time…maybe it is? Cause Sasuke probably wanted to go farther too…_

"I did want to do more." They met each others gaze, but then looked away. Naruto swallowed, willing the lump in his throat to go away.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, we could just sit and talk." Sasuke nodded his head and sat down on the couch next to Naruto.

"Okay Teme, what is your favorite color?"

"Black. And not this kind of conversation."

"Well then what kind?"

"Like, where we talk about our…lives? What we have been doing since back in the day."

"Hmm, well I grew up all alone and misunderstood because you left and then BOOM I became a yaoi fanfic writer! Then I met you and here we are. And the only way to get out of here is if we bang like bunnies until Itachi is satisfied."

"…Okay…And really? You grew up all alone?"

"Psh, no! I had lots of friends!"

"Dobe…"

"I did, and still do! And then I have all my fans."

"Nice. Well I have my assortment of fans also."

"What do they like you for? I mean what's your stories about?"

"They are mainly about a guy who has an abusive brother, stuff like that."

"My thoughts travel to incest, am I right?"

"…Partly."

"Ha! Incest…anyways. Sounds pretty good, maybe I'll read them sometime."

"Okay. But that's only if we ever get out of here."

"Yea. Hopefully we get out of here soon! How many days has it been? Like ten!?"

"Four actually."

"Ohh okay. Well same difference."

"Hn."

"Well Sasuke, this is boring."

"Yes it is."

"What were you going to say before? Right before Itachi came in?"

"…I'll tell you when the right time comes."

------------

Now its your turn! What can Sasuke and Naruto do? Give me your ideas! Or else my next chapter may take longer to come out. *gasp!*


	17. Trapped: Day 4, Still

**S/N:N**-Oh my! All of your guy's ideas are awesome! Your all full of creativity. Now I sound like an art teacher. Anyways, I will try to use your ideas! I loved everyone of them! So here's what I came up with for chapter 17!(my thing is S/N:N because it is a SasuNaru Note!)

Chapter 17- Trapped: Day 4 Yes, Still Day 4...

_I love you. More than anything in the world…_

*

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open. What were they doing closed? He seen the room on its side and realized that he was laying down.

On something warm…

He sat up and saw that his head had been resting on Sasuke. Well, Sasuke's thigh!

And there was a wet spot on it! Wait…that's just his drool. Naruto sighed in relief and looked up at Sasuke. He was met with never ending depths of obsidian.

"Umm!"

_Gah! What do I say? I mean I feel asleep on him, and drooled too! _

"Naruto." The blonde looked up at Sasuke, catching the last curve of a smile.

"Do you want to know about…my girlfriend?"

*

The went back to the bed, trying to get more comfortable. The had obviously fell asleep while talking about their stories. It was only eight. Naruto grabbed a pillow and inhaled the sent. It smelled like Sasuke. Meanwhile the Uchiha grabbed the empty bible and kept it close by, just in case Itachi came back.

"So, where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning, when you first met."

"Okay. Well, my friends and I went out partying for my birthday. They introduced me to her and we found things we had in common. Soon we started dating and seeing each other a little more. But after a while I guess we just didn't have any fun with each other any more. I basically ignored her for a while, the time when I was talking to you, and she just cut it off."

"Why did you go out in the first place? Just because you share interests doesn't sound like a good reason."

"I had to. My father was bugging me about having a wife soon and how I would need someone to help with the business. I said Itachi could help, but he's going off to law school. He went once, but he wants to go again. So that leaves everything to me."

"Hmm. What was her name?"

"Sora."

"That's pretty."

"Yea. But It's not the name or the looks."

"I know."

"What about you? Ever have a girlfriend?"

"Meh. I had a crush on one for a long time, but I got over it. Don't really like girls like that anymore."

"So seeing guys naked is what turns you on?"

"EH! I didn't say that!"

"You implied it."

"All I said was that I don't like girls sexually."

"Hn. So then ever have a boyfriend?"

"…No." _But I want one! I want it to be you, you bastard!_

"Why not? You have the looks."

"Well, I guess I just wasn't ready for a relationship."

"Are you now?"

"Maybe."

They pondered their thoughts for a few moments, thinking of something to ask.

"Oh! I know. When we were talking online and I saw your pictures of you and the 'thing', why did you say you loved her?"

This one caught Sasuke off guard. He stared at Naruto in disbelief, but then remembered that he did say it.

"Call it protecting your relationship." _More like a lie!_

"But when you say you love someone, it is suppose to come from the heart, so did it?"

"Sort of." _Not at all._

"Teme! Did it or not?"

"I can't remember." _No, it didn't_

"Well then think. You had sure looked pretty damn happy in the pictures."

"Yea well…" _It was an act! Can't you see that?_

"I'm listening."

"No, I guess I was never really in love with her. I just needed her there because of my family." _So the truth comes out…_

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know! I didn't really know you back then."

"You have always known me!" Naruto was frowning, something he hated to do.

"Whatever. We weren't even friends in grade school."

"So! I still acknowledged your existence!"

"Of course you did. Everyone did! Everyone was looking at me, touching me, trying to get closer."

"Like what I'm doing right now?"

"Exactly." Sasuke's voice was cold. Unloving.

That's when Naruto hit him, hard.

Not a punch, but a slap. It went right across Sasuke's face with a loud smack. It left a red mark too. Naruto held in his tears and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Sasuke felt the light burn from the hit. He reached up and touched it, feeling his skin was hot. He looked over at the door, and listened. Naruto chocked in a sob and put his hands over his mouth, trying to stop the sounds from coming out. His tears ran down the front of his hands from closed eyes, making wet trails as they slid to the floor.

_Bastard! I hate him! I hate him I hat him I hate him! Dammit! Why did I ever think he would love me? It must be to good to come true, right? There's always something someone doesn't get that they want. But! Oh I don't know! I don't know anything anymore. I thought Sasuke was starting to like me too! It was all just an act then? Was he just playing my emotions? He might as well go back to the thing! That bitch and him can go to hell! _

Sasuke buried his face in the pillows. Trying to hide Naruto's sounds, they just made him feel guilty.

_I didn't mean to hurt him like that! I was just telling him the truth. Well, they first part was some lies, but then I said the truth! I've had to deal with people following me around every second of the day, them watching me and asking me questions! Just because I am an Uchiha. I hate it! I hate my life, I always have. Now it's even worse since Naruto is mad at me. If I would of just kept my mouth shut like I have done all these years, it wouldn't of been this way! I should of just said that I was in love with him from the beginning. Before I moved away, and hell, even before that accidental kiss! But now what? He probably hates me. And its all my fault. This time it isn't Itachi's fault, its mine. _

Sasuke looked up and over to the door, feeling his heart pang with hurt.

_It's all my fault…_

-----------

OH NO! What are they going to do?!?! Well, I'l start on the next chapter right away. Hope you had your tissue boxes out for this! I forgot to warn you, damn...


	18. Trapped: Day 5

Your going to hate me and love me at the same time for this chapter...

Chapter 18- Trapped: Day 5- Believe Me, Please?

Eventually Sasuke and Naruto went to sleep. Sasuke went and slept on the couch because it was closer to the bathroom door, where Naruto was.

The blonde had crawled in the tub and covered up with towels. It was actually quite comfortable.

Both had slept a dreamless sleep.

*

Sasuke woke up early. He all of a sudden woke up and stared at the bathroom door, hoping that Naruto would come out. He looked over to the little table and saw two bowls, a box of Frosted Flakes, and a carton of milk. Sasuke walked over to it and got some cereal. He sat of the floor, scooping spoonfuls of the flakes into his mouth.

The loud crunches went unheard by Naruto as he awoke and got out of the tub. His back only hurt a little bit, which was good. Naruto stood up and went to the door. He grabbed the handle, but then let it go, remembering that he was suppose to be in here and ignoring Sasuke. He sat down on the toilet, the lid was down!

_I could go back out there, but then it will be all awkward with Sasuke. Man, I'm hungry too! What should I do? Wait for Sasuke to beg me to come out, or maybe just go out now and say I'm sorry…But it's his fault! He started the whole mess. He must have never liked me that way in the first place._ There was a loud knock on the door.

"Naruto? I brought you some cereal. If you don't want me to come in I'll just leave it outside the door." Sasuke waited while Naruto got up and went to the door.

"Just set it down outside the door. I'll get it in a minute."

The bowel was set down and Sasuke walked away, back to the couch. The door was silently opened just a crack and Naruto pulled the bowel in, keeping an eye on Sasuke. After he got the food the door was closed softly. Sasuke sighed at stared at the ceiling.

_Maybe I'll go and talk to him…_

*

"Naruto…will you hear me out?" Sasuke had gone over to the door and sat on the ground back to it. Naruto had done the same thing on the other side. They were back to back, the only thing separating them was the dark brown door.

"Fine. Talk."

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I mean, I do like you and I didn't want to hurt your feelings…Forgive me."

"…I don't know. You were real bastard to me."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing! Just…let me say something first."

"Okay."

"When I first went to college, I thought that it was going to be the best years of my life. My buddies were all with me, I had a computer so I could write, nothing else needed. But there _was_ something I needed. I just didn't realize it until it was to late. I really like you and I would like to stay friends…Or even be more."

_I wish I could just say that I love you! But it's so hard. It's like the words get stuck and won't come out._

"I want to stay friends too. But…about being more. You know it's illegal here. If anyone ever found out, other than Itachi of course, then I would lose the path to my career. You know all that though."

Silence fell over them for a little while. Perhaps they were thinking about what to say next? Naruto broke the peace.

"I want to live the rest of my life with you."

_I said it! In a weird way, but still. But how will Sasuke take it?_

For a while there was no answer, and Naruto thought that Sasuke had left. But then he spoke, his voice low.

"I…Naruto you…" Sasuke was at a loss for words.

Naruto had just confessed that he loved him.

Sasuke cleared his throat and tried again.

"Can you open the door?" Naruto stood and unlocked the door. He heard the knob jingle a little, until it was pulled open, revealing Sasuke.

Naruto was pulled into Sasuke's arms, getting crushed by the too tight hug. "Naruto, I love you. More than you know." It was whispered lightly against his ear, but Naruto heard it. Sasuke let go and stared into those deep azure eyes that held so much emotion it felt like he was swimming in it. Naruto stood up tall and pushed Sasuke against to wall.

"I love you too." They came together in a kiss, Naruto holding back his tears. For once, he was completely happy. He was here with Sasuke, being told he was loved by the man he had always wanted. Sasuke flipped them around, pinning Naruto's wrists together and to the wall. His tongue found it's way inside and it danced with Naruto's. They both moaned and Sasuke parted Naruto's legs, pressing his knee to the other's groin. He rubbed it slowly, making Naruto groan deeply. They pulled away for air, locking gazes.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha shivered and put his lips to a tan neck. He sucked lightly, feeling Naruto buck against his knee. He bit onto the skin and Naruto's hands went into his hair.

"Ah! S-sasuke…" Sasuke loved the sounds the blonde was making. They were so perfect and lust filled, dripping with need. Sasuke let go with his teeth and kissed the spot he had bitten. He placed a quick kiss to the other's lips.

"Naruto."

_His voice is so deep…so unlike him, but I know it is Sasuke, because he right here, with me, loving me… _

Sasuke took Naruto's hands from his hair and stared him strait in the eyes.

"I want you."

------------------------

........Do I smell a lemon coming? Hmm.... Review and maybe I'll (finally) put it in there!


	19. Trapped: Day 6

**SN/A:** What all you yaoi fangirls have been waiting for! Roll the clip!

* * *

Chapter 19- Trapped: Day 6- Boy it's just your S.E.X.

Naruto blushed a deep red at Sasuke's words. "But! Umm…I've never done it before." He put on a cute pout and stared at Sasuke with big baby blue eyes. Sasuke devoured the blonde's lips once again and led him out of the bathroom.

"Neither have I."

_Sasuke, a virgin! I would of thought that by now…_

He was lifted up and placed on the bed. Sasuke got on it too, pushing Naruto onto his back while he did so. "You scared?" Naruto ignored the smirk that was thrown at him.

"Why would I be?" A challenge! Sasuke pushed his nose up against Naruto's.

"Because if your _not_ scared, then I don't have to go easy on you."

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke smiled his rare smile.

"By fucking you into this mattress until your screaming for it harder and faster."

Naruto's mouth opened as he was about to make a comment, but Sasuke kissed him, slipping him tongue into the open mouth. He took Naruto's shirt in his hands and lifted it up, pulling the white cotton away from a well fit tan body. Sasuke drug his tongue down across the blonde's neck, and then further, until he reached a light brown nibble. He took it into his mouth while his hand lightly grabbed the other. Naruto closed his eyes and groaned. He had never been touched like this and it was amazing. Sasuke then bit down and Naruto arched up.

He was breathing heavily, already feeling his body get excited. Sasuke moved down then, trailing butterfly kisses as he went. He got to Naruto's navel and dipped his tongue in, swirling it around. Naruto shivered, sensing Sasuke was close to the part where he wanted to be touched most. His pants and boxers where pulled off in a swift motion, leaving him completely bare. Sasuke lifted up his head and eyed the erect cock in front of him. He looked back up at Naruto and smirked.

"Already? But all I did was kiss you. You must be a pervert who jerks off while reading yaoi." Naruto reached down and pulled Sasuke up by his inky locks. He stared him strait in the eyes.

"I only do that when I'm thinking of _you._" He was pulled into a crushing kiss before Sasuke want back down. He placed his mouth at the tip, tasting the salty precum leek out. The head was wrapped around his lips and he sucked, causing Naruto to cry out. Sasuke took more in, tracing it with his tongue. He bobbed his head, taking whatever he couldn't reach with his mouth into his hands. Naruto chanced a look down at Sasuke and moaned, biting his lip in an attempt to keep the sounds in. Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen and removed his mouth.

He leaned over to the bedside drawer and took out the lube. He smiled when he seen the pageless bible, thoughts of a burning Itachi taking over his mind or a second. But when he turned back to Naruto, who was flushed a pretty pink with lust glazed eyes, his mind went back to the sex on hand. He opened the tube and squeezed some onto his hand, coating his fingers before setting the lube down. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and teased his entrance with a finger. Then he pushed it in. Naruto bit his lip harder and tried to relax. Another was added and scissored the tight entrance. Naruto took it like a man, refusing to let tears fall. Sasuke pushed in the final finger and probed around.

"Nnn! T-There…" His prostate was hit a few more times until Naruto was pushing back on the fingers. Sasuke took them out and spread any access lube on his member.

"So Mr. yaoi fanfic writer, how do you want this? I'm sure you know all the positions." Naruto let his lip go.

"Anyway is fine. Just like this would be the easiest." Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and pushed the head in, having it be swallowed almost instantly. "Naruto…" The name dripped from his lips and he pushed in all the way to the hilt. Naruto breathed deeply and wiggled his hips. He pulled Sasuke closer and his legs were picked up and placed over the Uchiha's shoulders, letting him get deeper. Naruto nodded and Sasuke pulled out, only to slam back in. He growled deeply and picked up the pace, being driven mad by the tight heat. _This is way better than my hand! Ah…fuckin'! _Naruto reached up and dug his nails into Sasuke's back, trying to push back.

"H-Harder!" Sasuke pulled back, pounded in. He just then heard the bed and how it was slapping against the wall, making it somehow more erotic. Naruto's mouth opened and a moan slipped out, making Sasuke return it with his own. They wouldn't last long, first times never did. Naruto's prostate was hit dead on and he voiced his opinion about it.

"Fuck! Nn…" Sasuke smirked and abused the spot until Naruto was withering under him. The heat inside him coiled even more and soon Naruto's eyes flew open, slammed shut, and his orgasm took over, spraying on his chest and Sasuke's.

"Sasuke!" Hearing his name was too much for the Uchiha and he emptied himself into Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" He let the blonde's legs slip off his shoulders and fell to the side of him. Naruto pulled him in for a quick kiss and smiled.

"So do you think my lemons will be better now?" Sasuke chuckled and returned the kiss.

"They were already great. But maybe they will." He pulled the big blanket over them and felt Naruto snuggle in closer.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I know Dobe. I do too."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"You said that one time when it was storming was the only time I would get to sleep in your bed!"

"Maybe…" _Guess I forgot to tell him about this exception._

"Anyways, just shut it and go to sleep."

"Bastard."

"Yea, I am, aren't I?"

"You may be, but your mine now."

"Mhm. And I just remembered."

"What?"

"Itachi is going to be very happy. And when he comes in here tomorrow, I'll be ready."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Naruto…" Sasuke stole a glance at the drawer that held the bible and its torn out pages and smiled, knowing Itachi would pay for keeping them in here.

--------------------

FINALLY! Now what wil happen? Come on, there is almost 300 reviews! You can do it my little yaoi fangirls! And I kind of feel bad for Itachi, he is going to get beat up by Sasuke, oh dear...


	20. At last

Chapter 20- At Last

"Hello love birds." Itachi smiled at the two lying peacefully in bed. Well, it was peaceful until Itachi had come in. Sasuke, as fast as lightning, reached into the drawer and pulled out the bible. The next thing you knew Itachi had been hit in the face by the unforgiving bible.

"Hell yea! I got him!" Naruto high-fived Sasuke. The bible was picked back up and launched at Sasuke, who dodged it and jumped out of bed. Well, that was a mistake. Itachi coughed.

"Little brother. As much as I wanted you too fuck Naruto, I really didn't need to see the a…aftermath of your activities." Naruto laughed and pointed at Sasuke's naked body.

"Ha! Your naked and stuff!" Good one Naruto. Itachi smirked and pulled the blanket away from Naruto

"Hmm, a _natural _blonde I see." Naruto blushed and grabbed a pillow. "Bastard!" Sasuke just stood there, until he spotted the bible. He ran over and picked it up. Again it was thrown at Itachi. Sasuke pulled on some boxers, Naruto's orange and blue ones, and went over to his brother. The bible was waved in front of his face.

"What Sasuke-kun? Not afraid to fight, like last time." Sasuke threw a punch at his face, put his fist was caught. He was pulled up against his brother and they fell to the ground. Sasuke sat up, staring down.

"I wasn't afraid last time! Your damn boyfriend came in and stopped me."

"Obviously you were not strong enough to handle him. I thought you were working out because your girlfriend wanted you to."

"That was then, and this is now."

"I see." Itachi pushed Sasuke away and stood up. "Now that you two are an item, I guess I can let you go." He was about to leave, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait. What about father?"

"What about him?"

"How can I hide my relationship with Naruto? He'll surely find out, like he did with you." Itachi didn't turn around, just stared at the wall, remembering back.

* * *

"_Tachi, what are you doing? School work can wait until tomorrow! Come to the park with me, it's a nice day out."_

"_I can't, my paper is due tomorrow. Maybe some other time." There was a knock on his door and Itachi looked up. His father came in, glanced at Kisame, and walked over to Itachi._

"_Itachi, can I talk to you? In private." Itachi motioned for Kisame to go outside, then turned to face his father fully._

"_Yes?" _

"_You know the rules of this school, right?"_

_"Yes, I have and still are followed everyone of them."_

_"Really? Then what is your 'friend' doing here?"_

_"Kisame is just a friend, he came over to ask me if I wanted to go hang out with him. But I said I couldn't."_

_"So that's all he is, a friend?"_

_"Yes father."_

_"That's not what Deidara told me." Deidara was Itachi's best friend. He had always been, even in grade-school."What did he say?"_

_"You don't know? I thought you would have by now."_

_"Just tell me, I don't have time for this."_

_"Neither do I. I'm talking about your relationship with Kisame."_

_"What, against to rules to have a friend?"_

_"He isn't just your friend, and you know it. So stop with the act."_

_"There is no act! What did he say?"_

_"Your in an intimate relationship with Kisame."_

_"What? He's just full of shit, don't listen to him."_

_"And why not? He has showed me evidence." Itachi stood up, glaring._

"_What fucking evidence." He made a statement, no question asked. His father pulled put three pictures from his pocket and held them up. All were of Itachi and Kisame, together doing something. But in one Kisame had pulled him in for a kiss._

"_How the hell did he get these?" Itachi whispered. He had thought they were alone, hiding their relationship perfectly._

"_So, care to explain?"_

"_I…they-"_

"_Explain themselves? Of course they do. Look Itachi, I don't want to take you out of school, or even the state. But if you refuse to end your relationship, I will have to."_

"_Why! What the fuck is with all these rules and shit? If someone other than mother loved you and was a man, and you loved him back, what would you do? Just shut them off, ignore them because it isn't natural? Because the damn rules forbid it? Answer me!" Fugaku stared at his oldest son, wondering why he was acting this way._

"_Shut up, you know quiet well that I was always and still am a strait man. So why aren't you? Why the fuck do you have to be different than everyone else?! I have made the no same sex relationship rule to protect you! The business does to, and without that you have no future job."_

"_I do to! That's why I'm in collage, studying!"_

"_No. We put you in here so you could find a women to be with. Then the everything could go to your family and children."_

"_I can have a family with Kisame! We'll adopt!"_

"_I wont allow it!" _

"_Shut the hell up! Just shut up and get away from me! I'll leave then. I'll take Kisame and get the fuck away from you, and all these damn rules! Just watch."_

"_Try. With what you have now, there's no way you would get anywhere." That was true. Itachi wasn't getting good grades. He was smart, but he had been neglecting his work to go out with Kisame. But he had never been so happy in all his life._

"_It doesn't matter! You wait and see. By tomorrow I'll be gone." With that said Itachi stormed out of the room and to Kisame, who had been waiting patiently. _

"_We're leaving." He grabbed the others arm and took off._

_

* * *

_

_Two months later he was back in his fathers home, Kisame gone. They had been on there way, but ran out of money. They had tried to get a job, but since neither of them had any experience, it didn't work out. It had been the hardest goodbye in his life. Even if Kisame said that he understood and promised to come back and take him away in four years, it didn't help. Fugaku hesitantly excepted hi son back in. Itachi got a girlfriend and pleased his father by introducing him to her. Later, he broke off the relationship and to this day lied to him that they were still together. _'No matter what, I'll always be together with the one I truly love. In heart, soul, and mind.'

* * *

"Itachi?" The eldest Uchiha turned around and looked at his brother.

"Sorry, just had a flashback is all." Naruto yawned from the bed, mentally comparing the two brothers on how they looked.

"Sasuke."

"Yea."

"You and Naruto, go back to Konoha."

"What?" Naruto put on some pants and ran over to the Uchiha's.

"Huh? Sasuke, come back with me?"

"Yes. You cannot stay here. Sasuke can enroll in your college and graduate when you do Naruto."

"But, father-"

"Will never find out. I'll make sure of it."

"What will you tell him? That I ran away, died maybe?"

"I will think of that later. But you two must go soon. Let me give you some money and then I'll send for a car that will get you to the train station." Everything was going so fast. Naruto and Sasuke got dressed and followed Itachi out of the room. They went down the hallway and out the door. A shiny black car pulled up and Itachi opened the door to the backseat. Naruto hopped in, but Sasuke was stopped. "Sasuke. Take good care of Naruto. Hopefully you can live the life I wish I could of." Itachi hugged his brother quick and then pushed him into the car, closing the door after him. Itachi forced a smile and lifted up his hand. The car pulled away, leaving the Uchiha without a brother for, maybe, forever.

* * *

By the time Naruto and Sasuke got back to Konoha it was almost midnight. Naruto shushed Sasuke and walked quietly into the room, as not to wake up Shikamaru. They crept over to Naruto's bed slowly, but something caught on the blonde's and he fell to the floor. The lights were turned on just then, showering the room in a yellow glare.

"What the…?" Sasuke looked around, noticing all the girls and guys spread out. Naruto jumped up, mouth gaping.

"Shikamaru, Kiba! What the hell? I said no parties without my permission first!" Kiba got up and scratched hi head, trying to laugh it off.

"Well, you see Naruto, you left and all for a couple days and Shikamaru needed some fun, so the party just ended up here heh…" Soon enough all the girls, including Sakura and Ino who had tried to grope Sasuke, were hurried out of the room along with the guys, except for Shika. Because he did live here and all. The pineapple hair man stared at Sasuke, who stared right back. Naruto had went to the bathroom.

"So."

"So."

"You Naruto's?"

"No."

"Hmm?"

"Naruto is _mine._"

"I see…"

"Remember it."

"If I wanted to get in his pants I would have ten years ago, while you were still around."

"You know me still?"

"Yup. Who could forget that hair? Looks like some ducks ass, no?"

"…Yea, it sure does…" Naruto came out and smiled at Shikamaru.

"I missed ya bud! Oh, I see you've met Sasuke, right?"

"Yup."

"That's good! Well, we're going to sleep now. See ya in the morning Shika." Naruto pulled Sasuke to the bed and they both stripped down to their boxers. Well, Sasuke down to Naruto's and Naruto down to none. He grabbed some and slipped into the crowed bed next to Sasuke.

"Teme?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to say thanks to your brother."

"Oh?"

"Yea. He's the reason you're here now, with me."

"Guess your right."

"Do you think we will ever see him again?"

"…Maybe, someday." Naruto reached over and shut off the light. It had been a long week. Almost seven days he had been with Sasuke, trapped in that room in the Uchiha mansion. But it had taught him some things about Sasuke. Naruto knew that all along his love would be returned somehow, he just didn't know when. And thanks to Itachi he got the love of his life. Hopefully they would live together for the rest of their lives, supporting a family and being happy. Naruto closed his opened his eyes and looked over to his computer. Just then, it hit him.

_Oh shit! The fangirls are going to murder me! _He got out of the bed and turned his computer on.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Saving myself."

"…Okay?"

"Just…be happy, k? Cause if I don't do this, there will be no Naruto Uzumaki left for you to fuck."

"I don't want a Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde gave him a bewildered look.

"What?"

"I want a Naruto_ Uchiha._" They broke out in quiet laughter and their eye's adjusted to the darkness. Naruto opened up a blank page on Word and looked back over to Sasuke.

"You'll get that Uzumaki turned Uchiha someday Sasuke. Just you wait."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear." Naruto stretched out his hand and Sasuke wrapped their pinkies together.

"Better be true to your word, you swore on it."

"Don't worry, I always keep my promises." Naruto put his hands on the keyboard and began to type. Sasuke turned and looked out the window, debating on whether or not to go to sleep.

"Naruto."

"Yes Teme?"

"It's funny, isn't it."

"What is?"

"That just because I reviewed your story, all this happened." Naruto stopped typing, got up, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Miracles happen?"

"Nice answer, Dobe."

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"Hmm…true love conquers all?"

"Heh, I like that." He kissed Sasuke's forehead and went back to his computer. _Yea, all of this just because of a review. Thank you whoever made fanfiction! You're my life saver. And I guess my killer too! I have to get this chapter up soon! _His fingers flew across the keys, spilling his idea's into his fingertips. Sasuke closed his eyes, letting the sound of typing lull him to sleep.

_This all truly did start with a review, didn't it? Yes, it started with a review…_

Sasuke smiled and fell asleep while Naruto stared determinedly at the glowing screen of his computer.

_Ohh, lemon time!_

_~~~~~~End~~~~~_

Finally! Anyways, there is still the epilogue left! Go read that!!!


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue- Five Years Later~

A big purple ball landed softly on the fresh cut lawn and rolled to a stop. Tanned hands reached down and picked it up, a clear white diamond shining brightly in the suns reflection. The ball was tossed and went sailing through the air, only to be caught by an awaiting person.

"Nice catch Sasuke." The wind ruffled blonde and black hair as Naruto grabbed the ball that was thrown to him.

"You too, Dobe." The sound of a car pulling up made both men turn and look, seeing the familiar hunk of metal roll to a stop.

"About time he got here." Naruto set the ball down and followed Sasuke to the car. Both doors opened and the people got out. Itachi walked up and gave his younger brother a quick hug.

"Looks like you haven't changed at all, Sasuke." Naruto smiled at the Uchiha's and looked back over to the car. A tall man, very handsome too, walked around the car and stopped when he was next to Itachi.

"Sasuke, Naruto. This is Kisame." Kisame shook both the men's hands and smiled. Naruto smiled back. Sasuke took them all to a picnic table and everyone sat down. It was a beautiful summer day, just the right temperature out and everything. Itachi pushed some of his long hair out of his face and looked at the couple. 

_How many years has it been now? They are out of college and are married. So it must be about five or so. _

"Have you been doing well you two?"

"Yes! Everything has been fine. I still write."

"Fanfiction Naruto-kun?"

"Sadly no. But I do write books now."

"So I've seen. I have just read your latest work. Very good"

"Thanks!"

"Enough with the books. So Itachi, what have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, just bringing justice in the court. Kisame here is the one who enforces the law." Naruto looked over at a Itachi's grinning husband, eyes shining.

"So you're a cop? So cool!" A strong gust of wind silenced them for a moment.

"It has been a while Itachi. Last time we saw you it was when Naruto and I were going back to Konoha, five years ago."

"Yes, has been quite long. I guess I've missed you, little brother."

"Yea… I missed you too."

"Me too!"

"Yes Naruto, I couldn't ever forget about a _natural blonde._" Naruto blushed as Itachi smirked.

Even as the sun dropped down behind the hills, all four continued to talk. Only when the fireflies had left and the air turned chilly did Itachi and Kisame leave. They said heart filled goodbyes and Naruto sent them with some ramen. As they car drove away into the night Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and they walked back into the house.

"That was nice. Seeing Itachi and Kisame I mean."

"Yea, it was."

They walked up stares to their bed room and turned off the lights. Naruto went to his computer, hoping to finish up his over-due manuscript. But Sasuke called him back over. Who could resist the man when he gave him that desperate and needy look? Naruto sighed and turned off his computer and crawled into bed, almost having some sort of déjà vu, but shook it off as nothing. Sasuke put a kiss on his nose and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Yes, Naruto Uchiha, yaoi book writer, Sasuke's husband, full time job holder, was _still_ a very busy man.

--------------------End-----------------------

Yes, yes, Feel free to cry! I did, just a little though! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support! Hope you enjoyed this little SasuNaru story!


End file.
